Balls, Boys and Other Great Mysteries of Nature
by juanafever
Summary: It was bad when Hermione didn’t have a date for the Yule Ball. She thought that she had hit the rock bottom getting ready to go alone. She was wrong. Now she has two guys wanting her attention. HGVK chapter 9 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine don't sue.

Rating: M

Warnings: A bit of everything?

Not Beta read so beware of bad grammar and spelling. English is not my native language.

* * *

_**Balls, Boys and Other Great Mysteries of Nature **_

_**by juanafever

* * *

**_

_Chapter 1_

Hermione yawned into her palm and looked around. The library was disserted if you didn't count Madam Pince and her. The librarian looked and her watch and then pointedly at Hermione. The Gryffindor got the message and started gathering her things from the table, her thoughts returning to the world of the living from the land of books and knowledge.

Hermione slowly made her way to the Gryffindor Tower. The halls were already deserted because of the nearing curfew. She really didn't want to go to the common room right now and sighted.

'_Bloody blind idiot…_'

She swore rarely if ever, but today Hermione was willing to make an exception. Life was just not fair sometimes. Didn't she have enough things to worry about? School, Harry, Ron, staying alive, Malfoy… school again.

Hermione readjusted her school bag.

'_I bet the two of them are sitting in the common room… _' She could imagine her two friends sitting on the cozy couch and talking about some nonsense like Quidditch or the incoming Yule Ball. They were worried that they didn't have dates for it. Hermione growled under her breath.

'_They don't want to go with trolls…my ass._ _What do I look like? She- troll? They are so used to me that they don't even notice me unless it's something about their homework._'

She felt her anger rise again and kicked an imaginary stone on her way. She wasn't a troll, sure she also wasn't Ms Popularity like Parvati or Lavender, but she was a girl damn it. That was dateless for the Ball.

"Well, well, well what do we have here? Isn't it a little late for a walk, Granger?"

Hermione cursed her luck under her breath and turned around to face the speaker. From the shining badge she guessed it was a prefect. His robes were decorated in green and silver. A Slytherin prefect. Just what she needed for full happiness.

'_Well it's a tough luck if you are waiting for me to tremble in fear.' _

"And your point would be?"

The guy smirked.

'_What with Slytherins and smirking? Do they have it in the curriculum or something? _'

"It is past curfew."

"You wish. I still have twenty five minutes to get to my dorm." She glared at him and fought back the urge to show him a tongue.

The Slytherin smirked even wider and Hermione narrowed her eyes in suspicion her hand reaching for the wand on pure instinct.

"Gee, Granger. I am not going to hex. Trust me."

Hermione snorted in a very un-lady like fashion and readjusted her bag.

"_Sure_ and I trust _all_ Slytherins that say so."

Hermione studied the teen in front of her. She was pretty sure it was the Slytherin Quidditch Team's captain. Dark hair, tall, arrogant and for some reason pretty popular amongst the girls. The Gryffindor wanted to turn around and head to her dormitory and get some rest, besides she was getting nervous. Being alone with a Slytherin has never been a good thing.

"Aren't we fiery today?" He was clearly enjoying her bad mood.

"Bite me. Get out of the way." Somehow during their conversation he came to stand on her way.

"Such a behavior can easily earn you a detention you know. With Snape for example. "

"Had you wanted to give me detention I would be scrubbing the dirty cauldrons by now. So if you don't mind?" Hermione looked pointedly at him and tried to pass, but he only moved to block her way again.

"I mind."

"It was theoretical question. Move it."

"Fiery."

"You are repeating yourself. Can't you just let me pass?" She felt heat rising to he cheeks much like she was arguing with Malfoy. '_All snakes are the same. Dumb and frustrating_.' Hermione released a frustrated sound at his behavior and gave her best death glare she could muster.

"It is not my fault you look good when you all angry and flushed. No wonder Malfoy gets on your case all the time."

What ever Hermione expected to hear it wasn't this. From surprise she almost keened over, dark honey eyes went wide and she blinked like an owl a couple of times.

'_A compliment from a Slytherin. Well _that's_ a first. Wait a sec…. A compliment from a Slytherin? To _me_? Is he blind or am I am hearing things? I must have misunderstood it. Yes_. '

"What?"

"Problem with hearing, Granger?"

She just shocked her head still not quite over the shock.

'_He is joking on me. Great. A second Malfoy._'

"I have no time for your jokes."

"Who says I am joking?"

Hermione didn't have time or patient for his games. She took a deep breath and intended to give him a piece of her mind.

"Listen…"

But the Slytherin cut her of before she could start it.

"I am not done yet, let me finish." He made a serious face at what Hermione rolled her eyes. '_I am not falling for any of your tricks._' Flint ignored Hermione's look and cleared his throat as if before saying something important. "From a reliable source I have heard that you're still dateless for the Yule Ball."

Hermione felt even more color rise to he cheeks.

"That is none of your business." '_Oh great… Now the Slytherins knows that nobody wants to take me to the Ball. Like the fact alone isn't embarrassing enough._'

"Will you go to the Ball with me?"

This time instead of an owl Hermione strongly resembled a fish thrown to the shore. She opened and closed her mouth few times till she her vocal cords decided that it was the time to start working. She took few deep breaths and looked around fully expecting to see a bunch of Slytherins laughing at the great new joke on Granger. But weirdly enough they were alone in the hall with no signs of eavesdroppers. '_I must be hearing things today. I need rest. _Lots_ of it._'

"Come gain?"

The Slytherin took a deep breath and in a clear voice repeated.

"Will you go to the Bloody Ball with me, Granger?"

Hermione was silent for few minutes simply looking at him.

"Get out of my way, Flint, before I'll hex you."

"She talks!" The Slytherin guy crossed his hand over his chest. "I am not moving till you'll answer me." His eyes wondered over the Gryffindor. He had to admit that he liked whet he saw. She was in his taste. Petite, but not overly skinny like all those mummies in his year. Wild chocolate hair framing her face, dark honey eyes that were glaring daggers at him. '_I bet she'll be a screamer._'

Hermione wanted to hex him so badly that her hand shock. He was playing some joke on her. Like she would believe that he liked her like in that way. Well, she would never believe that he liked her at all. Finally she gathered her wits and decided that she should set things clear.

"No." She hoped that she looked calm. Hermione would rather go alone than with him. Besides it was not like he was being serious. '_Fucking Slytherins._'

"Why?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake you can drop the act, Flint. I am not falling for it. Is it a bet or a dare who will make a fool out of Hermione Granger first?"

"You are paranoid, Granger. Do you talk to every bloke like this? Not all of us are bastards you know."

"Blokes or Slytherins?"

"Blokes _in_ Slytherin. So, will you be my date?"

"No. Even if you are not playing a joke on me. What I find hard to believe. I wouldn't go with you if you were the last guy on Earth. Besides why would you pick me of all the girls in Hogwarts? And why should I say yes?"

"And why not?"

"Beside the obvious?"

"What is your problem, Granger? I know it will be your first ball and you weren't asked till now. Shouldn't you be happier about it? "

Hermione gritted her teeth in frustration. '_Can't he just drop it and get lost. Just because you fixed your teeth doesn't mean you became my type of guy.'_ If to be honest Hermione didn't have a faintest idea what her type of guy was, but she was pretty sure it wasn't Flint.

" Flint. Read my lips. I. W_ill. Not. Go. To. The. Yule. Ball. With. You_. Was that clear enough?"

Suddenly Hermione noticed the predatory look Flint got in his eyes as he watched her lips.

'_Uh… Help?_'

"I think you should start calling me Marcus as we are going to the Ball together, _Hermione._"

"As soon as the Hell freezes over solid, _Flint_"

"What? Am I not good enough for the Princess of Gryffindor? Is it because I am from Slytherin?"

"It is because you are not my kind of guy."

"And what is your type of guy? Weasel? Don't kid me. You need a man, Hermione. Not some spineless sidekick."

"And you are the man that I need, Flint? I don't think so."

"You won't know that till you try."

"I am not that crazy, Flint, to even think about trying anything with you."

"You might like it."

"Thanks. I'll pass on the offer. Why wouldn't you go and offer it to someone else. If Gryffindors attracts you so much there is a girl, a sixth year. Delirium over you. I bet she will accept."

The Slytherin snorted rolling his eyes.

"I want a date to the Ball not one time shag. Well, I do want the shag too if to be honest, but from you."

Hermione looked at him blankly.

"Don't be honest with me when it comes to topic like this, because I am really not interested. Besides isn't there anyone else for you to harass? Some Hufflepuf wandering around?"

"There is always someone to harass, but there isn't always a chance to get _you_ alone without the Weasel and Boy Wonder. What are they doing anyway? Trying to figure out what their wands are for?"

"Can't you let me pass, Flint? It is kind of late and I am really tired."

"Sure."

Hermione frowned.

"Where's the catch?"

"Smart girl. Just the way I like it. Well, all you have to do is to say _yes_ and will keep you company to your bellowed Tower."

"You need to get your hearing checked, Flint. Along with your memory. And I don't need _you_ to find the way to my dorm."

"Granger, why can't you just say _yes_ and get it over with?"

Hermione was beyond frustrated now. He acted like her agreement was only a matter of time. Fat chance…

" Flint, as you still haven't caught on what I am telling you then let me clue you in. I WILL NOT GO WITH YOU! YOU BL… "

Her rant was cut midway. Girl's eyes went wide as he clasped a palm over her mouth.

"Can't you keep it down? Your bellowed McGonagall is haunting somewhere here." Flint looked around the hall cautiously.

She pushed his hand away much like her feline does.

"Don't you ever touch me, Flint."

"Or what? You'll hex me? Even if you are as smart as everyone say I got more practice, so don't bother."

The Gryffindor glared at him her temper flaming up.

"Fuck you." God, she was pissed.

"Later, sweets. We haven't even been on our first date yet."

Her Gryffindor temper was the only thing that was keeping her from panicking as she was backed up against the wall with him looming over her. Hermione gulped. '_Why do all Quidditch players has to be so tall?_' Now he was standing too close to her for comfort. '_He isn't going to… No way!_'

Hermione wasn't going to allow Marcus Flint of all wizards to steal her first kiss. She didn't care if he fixed his teeth and Padma thought he was hot. It was not happening.

All her thoughts lasted a sec and as his lips were about to touch hers she ducked and dived under his arm getting a good hold of her book bag while making a mad dash for the Gryffindor Tower.

"Sorry, Flint! But I have to run!"

* * *

**So how is it? Worth to continue? Review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

So here it is. The new chapter. Enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione made it to common room in a record time. She entered panting and clutching her book bag.

"I made it…"

"Made it where?"

The common room was still packed with people. Just her luck.

"Err… The curfew. It is almost curfew I made it back."

"So 'Mione…"

"Whatever it is I am _not_ helping you, Fred. And it is _Hermione_."

The Gryffindor girl sat in one of the armchairs to rest her legs.

"I am George."

Hermione took one more time look at the Weasley twin sitting on the couch with Lee Jordan.

"Nice try, but wrong person, _Fred_."

The boy grinned and showed thumbs up.

"You're good. Even our mum mistakes us. How do you do it?"

"Natural talent, I guess." Hermione looked around. Ron and Harry were nowhere to be seen. She stretched and tried to erase the run in with a certain Slytherin.

"Just don't teach our mum that or we'll be in big trouble."

"If you'll stop getting to me I will consider your request."

"You're evil." Hermione only smiled at that. "So 'Mione…"

The brunette said nothing just looked at the Weasley twin with narrowed eyes. Fred cleared his throat and tried again.

"How was your day?"

She chuckled. '_He must be desperate._' It wasn't like she didn't talk with the twins from time to time. Simply hanging around the boys so much she developed a sixth sense where it comes to the Weasley males. And right about now something in Fred's posture was saying to her 'I _need something but don't know how to approach you with that._'

"Satisfactory." Hermione half smiled from the book she picked from her bag.

Fred sat on the arm of the chair she was sitting and gave his best _I-am-an-innocent-little-boy-so-you-have-to-help-me_ face.

Hermione cocked a brow but said nothing. '_I am not falling for it, Frederick Weasley_.'

When ever the twins got that look on their faces it usually meant that they were planning something, everyone get curious and ask questions falling right into the twins' trap of some kind. But after seeing it more than often Hermione developed immunity to it. So the girl kept her mouth shut and waited.

The redhead teen couldn't keep it for very long. Seeing as the expected questions weren't coming tried another approach while glancing in the direction of boys' dorm waiting for reinforcement in a form of his twin.

"Have I told you how good you look today?"

The corners of Hermione's mouth twitched upward, but she still said nothing.

"Well…"

'_Fred doesn't know what to say. It must be good.'_

Finally Hermione decided to be generous and put the boy out of his misery. Besides people were starting to look at them.

"So what do you want, Fred?"

"Now that you mentioned it, our dear best friend."

At this Lee's ears perked up.

"Hey, Fred. I thought that I am your best friend."

"That was before we knew that 'Mione here excels in Potions."

For a minute Lee looked at his friend and then shocked his head.

"We all knew that since her first year and you noticed it only now?"

Fred just scowled at his friend and turned his attention back to the girl.

"So where was I?"

"You wanted me to brew something for you."

"How did you know?"

Hermione laughed lightly and brushed her hand over his hair ruffling it.

"My _inner eye_ told me. So what is it?"

"Very funny. I need a bath of Mirmineto."

"No."

"Why?"

"Why do you thing? I don't even want to know where you are going to use it."

"Oh come on. We are not going to use it on anyone."

"_Right_ and I am a blond. You are not that bad in Potions why don't you brew it yourself?"

Fred sat back on the couch next to Lee.

"We could brew it, but I really doubt that any living soul will drink it. The side effect of brewing it wrong is not pleasant. Two weeks with elephant ears doesn't sound good to me."

"I am still not brewing it for you."

"_Please_!"

"Why do you need it?"

"That's a secret."

"Than I guess it's too bad. Now if you'll excuse me. Good night, Fred."

"Night. Think about it. Ok?"

………………………………………………………………………

Finally Hermione dragged herself up the girls' staircase.

'_Home sweet home…_' Her roommates were somewhere of so the room was blissfully empty. The last thing that Hermione needed was to hear all the moaning about robes, boys and make up.

'_That reminds me…I still don't have a date. Damn…_'

It was just not fair. The only person that asked her was Marcus Flint. An arrogant Slytherin. His name was written in a category of '_Not an option._' With capital letters and double underlining.

The problem was that she _wanted_ to go to the ball. Sure she wasn't like the majority of Hogwarts' female population that was living only on that thought, but still she was fifteen and a girl.

Hermione snuggled into her pillow trying to fall asleep.

She wanted to go to the ball. Put a nice robe on and dance. Be actually noticed for once not only as Harry Potter's brainy friend.

'_I am a girl damn it. Why can't he notice me? _' Hermione sulked a little into the dark. Life was not fair.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Morning came too quickly for Hermione's liking. She wasn't an early riser by a far shot.

The Gryffindor Golden Girl made her way thru the morning crowd in a half asleep state.

"Hermione!... Hermione Granger, wait up!"

The girl turned to the direction of the voice and noticed something bright walking her way.

'_Weasley hair. Too short to be any of the boys…_'

"Ginny… Good morning…"

"Gods, Hermione. Every morning you are like sleep walking."

The brunette only shrugged.

"Almost, Ginny. It is seven thirty , for Merlin's sake. All sane people should be asleep."

"I thought that as a fourth year you should be used to it."

"Well, you were wrong. I don't fall asleep during the first classes only because I have breakfast with Harry and Ron. _That_ never fails to wake me up."

"I must agree. It is never dull around them. Dark wizards, dangerous tournaments."

"I would kill for one more hour of sleep…"

Ginny laughed at her friend and pulled her thru the crowd faster. Just to think that people thinks that Hermione Granger wakes up early every morning to have some reading done. She would probably hex the person for suggesting such a thing at five in the morning.

"So, Hermione, what are you doing tomorrow?"

Hermione looked sleepily at her friend.

"Sleep till noon , have lunch and go to the library. Why do you ask?"

"Don't tell me you are not going to Hogsmead!"

"Ok, I won't."

"Hermione!"

"What?"

"You _must_ go to Hogsmead."

"What for?"

"You still don't have a dress robe for the Ball."

Hermione sighed.

"I probably won't go."

"Don't be a grouch. Somebody will ask you. Mark my word."

"Somebody already did. Kind of… "

"Really? I am so happy for you! So who is the lucky guy? It is not my brother, is it?"

"No, it is not Ron."

"Why the long face, Hermione? You have a date!"

"I said no."

"But…"

They reached the Great Hall and Hermione didn't want to talk about last night's encounter with so many ears around.

"Why don't we talk about it after classes? I will humor you then. Ok? "

"After classes? But that will be _hours_ later. Why can't we talk now?"

"After classes, Ginny. It will be over early today."

"Well, ok. But can't you at least give me a hint of who he is?"

"You won't guess it anyway."

"_Please_."

"Ok. Think Quidditch and _not_ Gryffindor."

"Oh, the possibilities."

"See you later, Ginny."

By the table girls parted and Hermione sat with Harry and Ron. While Ginny went to join girls from her own year.

As soon as Hermione started filling her plate she felt a gentle nudge in her side.

"Hermione?"

"No, Ron. I will not check your essay."

"_Please_."

"Don't even think about it, Ronald." The Weasley boy sulked a little and started eating again looking unhappy..

"Morning, Hermione."

"Morning, Harry. How did you sleep?"

The teen smiled at his friend and passed some toasts to her.

"Better than the night before. The Dreamless Sleep potion does wonders."

"It is not Dreamless Sleep potion, Harry. It is weaker in its effect, but it calms and clears your mind instead of just putting to sleep."

"Madam Pomfrey should give it instead of Dreamless."

"How about you tell her that when the next time you'll visit the Infirmary?"

"Very funny, Hermione. If I recall it correctly you usually came along so the mediwitch could patch you up too."

"What can I say? You are a horrible influence on me, Harry James Potter."

"Yes, but don't tell anyone. It might ruin my image."

Hermione swatted him on the arm playfully.

"What would you do without me?"

"Be dead and buried along with Ron, somewhere in the Chamber of Secrets."

At the mention of the Camber of Secrets Ron stopped stuffing his mouth with food and turned his attention to the conversation.

"Whammp twuop armf ambt?"

"Honestly, Ron. Haven't you ever heard of chewing? And we are talking how you two would be lost without me."

Ron swallowed the content of his mouth and grinned.

"We are the Dream Team, aren't we? The Chamber of Secrets was a piece of cake. But we would have stacked by the Snape's riddle if not you. Who needs logic these days anyway?"

Harry coughed politely into his hand to cover the laughter. Pureblood wizards and logic didn't get along. Hermione rolled her eyes finishing the toast.

"Who indeed, Ronald?"

"That's why have we you, 'Mione, the smartest witch ever. When you bother to get the nose out the books."

Harry rolled his eyes at that and muttered '_Ignore him_' to Hermione when he stood up.

Ron's comment left Hermione half offended half amused. '_What do you know? An almost compliment from Ron._ _When it comes to Ron and me everything is almost, though_.'

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well? Who is it? Is it someone from Ravenclaw?"

Hermione glanced at her hyper active friend and shocked her head.

"No? I don't imagine you going with any of the Hufflepufs that still doesn't have dates. Not a Gryffindor. We all know that Slytherins has sticks up their arses. It must be someone from Ravenclaw."

At the mention of the rival house Hermione winced a little what didn't go unnoticed by Ginny.

"You _got_ to be kidding…. "

"Not this time."

"A snake asked you out? Who?"

"Guess."

The redhead didn't think too long and said the first name that came up in her head.

"Malfoy?"

"God, No!"

"Then who? I mean they are _Slytherins_."

"Like I haven't noticed."

"So who is it? He must to have a good taste and strong back bone to go against everything and ask you out."

"Think Quidditch Captain for the Slytherin Team, Ginny."

" Flint ? _Marcus Flin_t? This tall, dark hair and not bad looking? Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure, Ginny. I couldn't have mistaken him from that close even if I wanted to."

"What do you mean from _that close_? How close was he to you?"

Hermione bit her lip and glanced at Ginny, before turning back to look at the lake.

"Promise you won't tell anyone, Ginny. Ever."

"Your secret is safe with me. _Well_?"

"He… Well… Kind of…"

"Spit it out already."

"He tried to kiss me."

After that was a prolonged silence. Ginny looked at Hermione for a while then shocked her head and swallowed.

"I am sorry, Hermione. It must have been the wind, because I just heard you say that Marcus Flint, Slytherin's pride and joy, their star Quidditch payer that has nothing but broomsticks and occasional shag on his mind tried to _kiss_ you."

"He did."

"Hold me. The sky must be falling."

"It is not funny, Ginny. I am having a problem here."

"Yeah. Tall, dark and _handsome_."

"Also an arrogant Slytherin prick with a stick up his arse."

"I don't think that I have ever heard you swearing so much before. Actually I don't think I have heard you swearing at all." Ginny pretended to wipe a tear. "My little Hermione has grown up. What will I do?"

The older Gryffindor hanged her head and whimpered.

"You are not helping, Ginny."

As if only now remembering what for she really was there Ginevra turned serious.

"Right, I got a little side tracked here. What were we talking about?"

"That a guy that thinks only about Quidditch and such almost snogged me in a dark hall."

"Yes, _that_. So what is bad in that again?"

Hermione almost slid from the stone she was sitting on and glared at the younger girl.

"And how it is a good thing? Do in light me."

Ginny cleared her throat wrapped tighter into her coat.

"He is not a bad looking."

"That depends on the taste."

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I am not talking about the handsome like an angel type of good looking, but about bad like a devil type of good looking."

"I don't go for the bad boy image, Ginny."

"Yes, right. You go for the brainless type like my brother."

Hermione's cheeks went pink a little bit more then it was supposed to.

"I don't like your brother."

"Sure and I don't like Harry. We're _all_ just good friends."

"Is it that obvious?"

"Well you are at least able to talk coherently in Ron's presence."

"Ginny, why he doesn't like me?"

"He does."

"Really? He said so?"

"No, he doesn't know that yet."

"I don't fallow. He likes me, but he doesn't know that yet? How is that possible? "

"It is possible because he is dense as the rocks we are sitting on as it comes to things like that." Ginny pulled a bar of chocolate from the inside of her robe and gave half of it to Hermione. "I love him to death, he is my brother and all, but lets face it. Ron is not for you."

"Why? I like him he likes me."

"He doesn't appreciate what he has till he looses it."

"Ginny, you really should stop reading those self discovery articles in Witch Weekly. You are starting to sound like my mum."

"Ahem. Anyway. I will put it short."

"You can do that?"

"Really funny. As I was saying. Give it up. Be friends with him, but nothing more."

"And why is that?"

"Because my brother is an idiot. That's why. When it comes to things like this he is blind, deaf and stupid. You will pin for him while he will run after every skirt in sight. "

"He wouldn't…"

"Oh yeah? Sorry, but I haven't noticed him asking you to the Ball yet. Instead he is running around yapping about how he doesn't want to go with a troll. Where does that leaves you?"

"Alone?"

"And hurt. Listen, Hermione. Ron will see you as a girl only when you'll go with someone else. And then will be clear how he feels about you."

"You think so?"

"Yes. Waltz into the Hall on some guy's hand and Ron will sing like a lark just what he thinks about everything."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Of course and it's where Flint might come in handy."

"Are you insane? I am not going with Flint even as an experiment. It is my first ball I plan to have fun. Dance, enjoy myself and for that I need a guy that wouldn't creep me out."

"You might be right there."

"What is up with him anyway? Asking me out like his?"

"Isn't that obvious? He likes you, Hermione."

"Why can't a normal guy like me?"

"Normal guys don't inhabit Hogwarts. It is like sky is blue and snow is white. You won't find a man in Hogwarts worth your time. It is a common known fact."

"Then why are you fishing around? For research purposes?"

"No, for the same reason as you. Gryffindors were never known for their logic. We are optimistic souls that are willing to test all facts and find fouls in them."

"We don't listen to reason in other words."

"You can say that too. So what are you going to do with Flint boy?"

"Nothing. I will just pretend that nothing happened."

"What if he will approach you again?"

"Let's prey that it will never happen, Ginny."

"Amen. How about we head inside? The wind is picking up."

"Sure."

Joking they headed back to the castle. In both of their opinion the day was good.

* * *

Don't forget to review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3

Hermione sat in her spot in the library and plotted mass murder.

'I_ can't believe it. Don't those girls have anything better to do?_'

She glared at the herd of giggling girls and shut her book closed with a sound.

'_I might as well go get some lunch. It doesn't look like those cows are leaving anytime soon._'

Hermione packed her notes and quills carefully into her back glancing at the reason of girls' presence in the library.

Viktor Krum.

A Tri-Wizard champion.

An international Quidditch star.

A celebrity.

A bane of her existence.

Well, maybe she over did the last part. If she was honest with herself it wasn't his fault that those girls seemed to stalk his every move. He didn't seem to like it… Or did he?

Hermione frowned walking past him out of the room. The teen was engrossed in a thick book.

Not everyone was like Harry. Maybe he likes attention?

She tried to remember him talking to his fan club while she was in the library and failed. Then she tried to remember him talking at all and also failed save the time when he introduced himself after his name was pulled out of the wretched Goblet of Fire.

There was another burst of giggles as Hermione reached the door leading out of the library and rolled her eyes. Krum must have turned a page.

'_No matter he likes the attention or not I pity him for having such cows after him_.'

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When in the evening Hermione came back to the library it was blissfully free from the giggling herd of girls.It was a wonderful sound. Silence and the occasional turn of pages.

'_Finally…_'

The old Hogwarts' library was big and spacious. Massive shelves were full of books of various sizes. Some were new some were rusty from time and often use.

Hermione had to admit that the place looked spooky to her during her fist visit. The books seemed full of secrets and Hermione Granger was all if not curious.

'_How Gryffindor of me_.'

Maybe she had brains of a Ravenclaw, but her heart was one hundred and one percent Gryffindor.She really hasn't heard of any Ravenclaws brewing forbidden potions in haunted lavatories. Despite the fact that she turned herself into a cat Hermione thought that it was a successful year.

Those who thought that she didn't have an adventurous streak were so mistaken. She didn't hang around with Harry and Ron without picking some bad habits from the two.

'_Hmmm…. Most Potent Potions… Mirmineto… Mirmineto… Mirmi… Here it is! Let's see what will I need?_'

Hermione was against twins' pranks… most of the time. (Seeing Parkinson bold really brightened her day not so long ago.) Anyway. Having twins' owning you a favor could come in handy some day and Hermione liked planning ahead. Hers this years' goal was to make sure that Harry lived to see the end of the tournament with all of his limbs attached.

'_Powdered dragon's fang… That is going to cost... What else_?' Hermione tried to turn the page in the book she was reading.

'_Can't they release it in few smaller tomes?_' The book she chose was really big what made it difficult to use it. Hermione looked around looking for the nearest table. It was not so far away but she still couldn't lift the book without using magic. She bit her lip. Madam Pince was in her place in the front of the library when Hermione passed her table.

'_Let's hope she won't come checking here_.'

A moment later Hermione had the book floating. It was much easier than to carry it. The nearest table was only few meters away when somebody touched Hermione's shoulder surprising her.

With a distressed yelp Hermione turned around involuntary directing the levitating book at the person. Before the heavy thing could hit the target Hermione ended the spell, but it was already too close. With a crash the book landed on the boot of the surprised guy. Apparently super Seeker's reflex didn't account for feet.

Before he could say what probably would have been a foreign curse Hermione clasped her palm over the Bulgarian's mouth. The last thing she wanted was Madam Pince storming in.

For a minute they just stood like this. Then Krum looked pointedly at Hermione's hand and back to her face, but made no move to remove it himself. The Gryffindor stood still for one more minute looking at his dark eyes with her own waded ones. Suddenly her brain understanding how inappropriate the position was, bearing in mind that she didn't know him at all, decided to kick in. The girl took a fast step back removing her palm. Viktor grimaced and looked down. Hermione fallowed his eyes and bit her lip. The book was still on his foot. Before Hermione made a move with her wand to pick it up Viktor bent and picked the book like it weighted nothing and put it on the table. Limping slightly, though. Seeing that Hermione winced.

'_Way to go, Hermione. Why crush on a guy like Parvati and Lavender? Let's _**crash**_! And I was wondering why nobody asked me to the ball…. They are afraid for their health. He must think that I am such a klutz._'

"Sorry 'bout that. But you really shouldn't startle people like this. Just because the Goblet picked you, doesn't mean that you're invincible."

The last part was meant more like a joke to break the ice, but instead he looked embarrassed in the light of the torches.

"I apologize… "

Hermione blinked and then stared at him. His voice was low and sounded shy even with that heavy accent of his. That didn't go with his strong build and knitted eyebrows. Hermione's heart melted around the edges. He looked almost cute.

"I am the one that should be sorry. The use of magic in the library is forbidden. How is your foot?" Her eyes drifted from his face down his wide shoulders and brown coat. His strong looking arms and legs. '_He is not bad looking…_'

"It is vell."

"Are you sure? I could take you to our med witch to look at it. It might be broken."

"No."

"Does it hurt?"

"No."

Hermione shifted under his gaze. '_He is not a man of many words, is he?_'

Krum looked like he was about to say something when a giggle could be heard from behind them. Hermione could see how he closed his eyes and growl under his breath. Her lips quirked up and she smiled sympathetically at him. Krum was like Harry after all. Going to her book Hermione whispered as he passed by. "Don't pay attention to them, they'll get bored eventually." And for a sec she thought that Krum smiled a little.

When she was alone again, The Giggling Girls fallowed Krum out, Hermione wondered what he wanted from her when he touched her shoulder. '_Oh well… Maybe another time_?'

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Next day during breakfast.

"Where were you yesterday after dinner? I looked for you."

"I was in the library, Ginny. Was there something you wanted?"

At the word library Ron snorted. It was amazing how he didn't choke on his food that he was filling his mouth with at the same time.

'_Jerk_.'

"I just wanted you to know something. I will tell you later."

Hermione glanced suspiciously at her friend. She was up to something. Hermione just knew it. The older Gryffindor had a strange feeling at the pit of her stomach very much like when twins were about to pull something. Ginevra was related to them after all.

When they were half done with their desert Ginny leaned closer to her.

"Hermione, turn your head a little left and look at the Slytherin table."

Being a good friend and still being half asleep she did what she was told without thinking twice.

Just as she did that her eyes met with a pair of dark ones. Viktor Krum was looking at her. Hermione slowly swallowed her bite but didn't avert her eyes. '_He must be angry about the book incident. I hope his foot doesn't hurt._' But instead of looking sour like he usually did Krum smiled at her. Good thing that she swallowed her food earlier because she would have choked from surprise. Viktor Krum was smiling at her. Her lips' corners twitched and went upward forming a smile. After a minute of such looking her cheeks were flushed and she averted her eyes back to her plate.

She heard a snicker beside from Ginny. Not to raise suspicion Hermione looked around the Gryffindor table. No one were looking at her or snickering in her direction. It had to look silly. Her looking at Krum and blushing. She frowned. '_Why was I looking at Krum and blushed?_' Her eyes went to the smiling girl next to her.

"Something funny, Ginny?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. But the weather is great don't you think so?"

"Don't say a word, Ginevra."

"What? I just wanted to say that…"

Hermione glared pointed at Ginny trying not to look in the direction of Slytherin table.

"I know what you wanted to say and it's not funny."

Ginny as if matter of factly looked in the direction of the emerald clad table at what Hermione's cheeks flushed for a second time. The red head smiled with triumph.

……………………………………………………………………………………

As soon as the bell rang the Gryffindor had her head full with other things and not having Ginny in her classes made Hermione forget about the morning incident. Till dinner she didn't think about that.

Ginny sat next to Hermione and the first redhead's words were.

"He is looking at you again."

The older Gryffindor bit on her spoon at that, but continued eating ignoring the hyper girl.

"Hermione?" The voice sounded too innocent for a Weasley.

"What, Ginny?"

"Well, now that you asked, He is looking quite a lot at you lately. I think somebody has one more admirer." Ginny's voice was low and teasing.

"Nonsense." Hermione tried to make her own sound strong. Even as she caught Krum's eye again. Lucky this time Ginny didn't notice it.

"It is true."

"You are taking rubbish."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. None of them likes me and you are being silly."

Ginny looked at the Slytherin table with a smile.

"I wouldn't bet it for Bulgaria, but Snake Skin is all for you."

"What are you on again?"

"Look at their table. Left side."

Hermione firmly fixed her eyes on the plate before her and refused to look else where.

"Oh. No. Not this time."

"Don't be a chicken, Hermione. It won't hurt. Look up."

With a sigh brunette's eyes slid to the direction where Ginny told her and the bite stuck in her throat. Marcus Flint was looking at her, well more like glaring this time. Hermione looked at Ginny immediately.

"What is up with _him_?"

"He is jealous most likely. Green is the color their House. It is fitting isn't it?"

"Jealous? Of what?"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Of you, girl. He saw your and Krum's exchange of glances."

"So what? He doesn't care."

"I wouldn't be so sure."

"I bet he doesn't give a damn at who I look at."

"You're on. A galleon says he will ask for explanations soon."

"Deal."

* * *

**_Review?_**


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Everything will be fine, Harry."

"How do you know that, Ron?"

"I don't, but I and Hermione will make sure of it."

There was a soft laugh. It was good to hear Harry laugh, these days it happened very rarely.

"Thanks, mate. I needed that."

"Anytime. Talking of time. It is a good time to head for the Great Hall and grab something to eat."

"Lead the way, Ron."

"How 'Mione can spend here so much time is beyond me. She must be mental."

Hermione bit her lip and stayed hidden in the shadows. She was just looking for them when she heard Ron talking from somewhere near her. She didn't mean to eavesdrop; she just didn't want to interrupt. _'Idiot.'_ was easy to tell that it was not the time to make an appearance and it was not because Ron was talking rubbish. But because Ron was doing a remarkably good job at keeping Harry's spirit up. It was a little bit surprising but at the same time so... natural.. Well they were friends for four years after all. Hermione was glad that Ron finally got over himself and understood that Tri-Wizard Tournament was not a walk in a park more like the Forbidden Forest. Besides who even named it _TRI_-Wizard Tournament if that overheated dish could pick as many contestants as it liked. It should have been named N-wizard Tournament if they asked her.

"Be glad she spends all that time in here. It is one of the reasons why we are still alive."

'_Thank you, Harry.'_

"Yeah. You might be right. But let's go, I'm starving."

"You are always starving, Ron."

"Oh, shut it."

Hermione caught a glimpse of the two as they made their way out of the library. They passed by and she moved back not to be spotted. There was no need for them to see her. Fallowing their backs with thoughtful eyes Hermione smiled softly as the heavy doors of the library closed with a barely audible sound.

Sometimes she wondered what held them together. They were so different. Hermione Jane Granger. Bossy little know-it-all. Muggleborn witch always with too much to say.

Ronald Bilius Weasley. Hot tempered, short sighted, Quiddich crazed boy with the ability to make another person furious without even trying.

Harry James Potter. His name was put to the history books when he was still in diapers. Shy and closed. Always in some kind of trouble that was never his fault. Has a bad case of a 'hero' complex.

Brain temper and heart. It seemed that heaven gave them all something too much and in order to keep the balance they had to stay together.

Friends.

Hermione still had a hard time understand how it happened. The girl frowned. Well, ok, on the other hand not such a hard time. Because there was that 'Locked up with a troll and saved' part of the story.

Hermione's lips twitched .She never liked Halloween. Besides too much sweets was bad for you. Not to mention trolls... or getting the last ingredient to a very complicated potion wrong.

She sighed and shocked her head. Her mind slowly coming back from the high philosophy heaven to the most resent and more pressing topics such like the TRI-Wizard tournament and of course the upcoming event of the winter. The Yule Ball.

The Gryffindor grimaced. Another stupid invention. Of course it's inceptor, '_some__ old goat no doubt.'_ Hermione made a face again, had the best intentions in mind. '_Well__ mannered triviality, my ass._' A witch didn't care it was well or not so well mannered if she didn't have a date for it. The embarrassment of going alone was just the same. And unfortunately for Hermione she found herself in such a situation. Well... almost if you didn't count Flint that is.

Being so lost in her thoughts Hermione didn't notice that she was not alone.

"Vel, boys are boys."

"Yes." It took Hermione another good minute to understand that thought was voiced out by someone else and not herself. She sucked in a sharp breath. Somebody was standing behind her. Trying not to make sudden movements the Gryffindor turned around. She just hoped that it was none of the slytherins. She hated snakes and that was not because of the incident in her second year. Her hand instinctively went for her wand while keeping her head high and hoping that her face was saying 'don't mess with me' instead of 'I'm very much scared right now'.

The person standing behind her was a surprise. Letting out a breath that she was holding. It was not a slytherin. But just in case she still held into her wand.

"Excuse me?"

"You are a ... Gryff? No?"

"If you mean Gryff_indor,_ yes I am." Hermione stood just a little bit straighter saying this. She was proud of her House and let it show.

"Gryffindor? Yes?"

"Yes."

It was one of the Dumstrang students. He usually sat with Krum at meals. Not that she looked, mind you. It was just a general observation. God knows, Ron probably can describe every single person that sat left, right and across from the famous seeker from the day he came to Hogwarts.

Like all the Dumstrang boys... well, all Dumstrang students that came to Hogwarts could be safely qualified into 'men' category. All tall and broody. Well, not all broody, but all sure were tall.

"I scare you?"

Why some people had to point out the obvious? It always made her want to say the opposite. She looked him strait in the eyes.

"No. Why are you here?"

Hermione was looking suspiciously at him. '_He better not __be__ spying on Harry!_' The boy blinked and looked at her if she just said something very stupid.

"Me? Hiding." Before Hermione could ask from whom the guy was hiding from, not far away from them voices could be heard. High pitched and annoyingly giggly. The first thought for Hermione was to gag. '_They are like vultures after fresh meat... Merlin..._'

The Dumstrang student in question pressed himself into the bookshelf as if wanting to blend with it. It was a bit of a funny sight. Such a big teen hiding from few girls. But Hermione just shocked her head sadly. Like a friend of Harry who had his own fan club. She could understand the situation at hand.

"Never mind."

"And you?"

"What?"

"Hiding?"

Hermione stared at him blankly. He had the same IQ level as Ron. '_Library is not o__n__ly meant for naps. Surprised?_'

"No, I am not hiding." What was she doing actually? That was a good question. She wasn't hiding. Technically. Right? "I just didn't want to be spotted. The boys were... having a moment." He nodded at this most likely like her have heard the end of conversation between Ron and Harry.

"Da. Do you think those..." He shrugged in the direction where the voices were coming from few min ago. For some strange reason Hermione had a feeling that he didn't finish the sentence not because of his broken English but because he didn't want to insult her as he, not like some people that Hermione knew, have spotted a rather obvious fact that she also was girl.

"Cows?" Hermione helpfully supplied a word that from her point of view perfectly described the wondering bunch of brainless creatures.

Hermione's fellow in hiding frowned over the word not understanding it. His cheeks went a little pink from embarrassment at the fact that he did not understand what sounded like a rather simple word. Differently to popular believe Hermione didn't mind the fact that The Dumstrang students had an accent or that they sometimes were struggling to express themselves in what, if she had read it right, was their second foreign language first being German and of course there was always their native one. So as a person who spoke only English Hermione was not yet big enough of a hypocrite to frown upon someone who spoke in three. Sure she corrected Ron and Harry on many occasions, but they were supposed to speak better that that.

"Vot?"

"The girls. Never mind."

The guy frowned even deeper from embarrassment, hair falling onto his eyes as he did so. With slight curiosity Hermione noted that it was most likely not required to cut hair short for them after all.

"Sorry my English."

"It's ok. Trust me, I have heard worse."

"Think they are gone?"

Hermione peaked carefully from behind a stack of books.

"Looks like it. But if you want I can check."

"Yes. Please. Ms...?"

"Hermione Granger."

"Ms Granger."

Hermione wrinkled her nose at the sound of it. It was all well and good when your Professor was calling you that, but when it was someone around your own age. It sounded...

"It sounds like you are mocking me. Don't call me Ms. Just Hermione will do."

"Hermiowwn...hermioneee.. hermany... Can I call you just Granger? Please?" Hermione winced every time he tried to say her name. He wasn't even close. In this case calling her by her second name did sound like a reasonable solution. She nodded. Besides it was unlikely that they were going to speak again anytime soon if ever.

"Well, ok."

"Thank you and my name is Sergey Petrov. You can call me Sergey or Petrov if you like. "

"As you call me by my second name, I think I'll do the same." She smiled and went to look if any lost fan girls were still around. To her mind that was unlikely as it looked as they were not capable of existing apart from the herd of just as giggly friends. After few min she was back. "They are gone."

"I vill go than. It vos nice to meet you, Granger."

"The same for me. Just next time don't go around scaring people like this. Ok? You might find yourself hexed if you're not careful."

Petrov just grinned sheepishly before making his way towards the exit.

* * *

It was the day of the week that Hermione like d the most and no it was not Monday to everyone's surprise. It was Friday. As much as she loved to study she also enjoyed her rest after it. Now looking forward to two days of relaxation (all necessary study for the upcoming week done) Hermione stretched lazily on the common room's sofa, a book resting on her lap. Nothing helped her relax more that some light reading for her own pleasure. 

"'Mione! You're ready?" Hermione almost fell from the sofa as a voice boomed next to her.

"It's _Her_mione, Ronald. And yes I am ready. Where is Harry?"

"Waiting for us outside. Come on lets go or we gonna be late."

Hermione rolled her eyes while putting the coat on. Ron was already dressed and ready to go. '_That's a first. I wonder what's up._' The amber eyed girl could help, but be suspicious. The only things that Ron was ever on time were meals and fights with slytherins. Not that that he did badly on his studies. Not at all. Those countless near death experiences did miracles to one's inspiration to study. There is nothing like keeping yourself alive.

Speaking of surviving. Hagrid somehow managed to talk the boys into having a better look at the dragons. How it happened Hermione couldn't say as at that moment she was not present to voice out the potential dangers of such an idea. Ron's agreement Hermione could blame on temporary insanity due to a possible close proximity of a veela or a simple sibling rivalry, maybe Ron was thinking only with one third of his brain (again because of a veela) didn't want to admit to Charlie that he was scared of those things. What Hermione wanted to know was how Harry has agreed to that after seeing one of those things from really _really_ close. It was truly beyond her.

Or maybe not. To mind came the half giant's big hopeful eyes. After saying no to him you felt worse that after kicking a puppy.

_'I swear, one of these days one of his pets will have us for dinner... as an appetiser.'_

Of course being such a wonderful friends Ron and Harry did not forget to volunteer her for the noble task also, as a company for them.

Hermione groaned under her breath while fallowing Ron out through the portrait hall.

* * *

Dragons truly were fascinating creatures. At least that was what all her books and Hagrid said. Swallowing nervously Hermione watched as her two best friends came closer to the area where the dragons were held and their keepers could be seen walking around. 

"Are you sure about it, Charlie?" Hermione could feel the hair on her neck stand up and she was sweating slightly. The red haired man looked at her curiously and shocked his head.

"For a Gryffindor you sure are easy to ...Awww! What was that for?!" At that moment Charlie sounded just like Ron. He was scowling darkly at the girl and rubbing the spot on his arm where she pinched him painfully.

Hermione rolled her eyes not even turning her head to look at him. Weasley boys were childish no matter how old they were.

"Charles, do try not to be a brat for a change."

"Are you calling me childish, Ms a-year-older-than-my-little-sister. Have i got that right, 'Mione?"

Finally Hermione looked at him and raised a brow. Charlie coughed. Ok, maybe angering her was not a very good idea.

"Yes, I am sure... you little annoying ..." but he just couldn't resist. He was having too much fun.

"For the sake of your limbs I suggest you not to finish this sentence, Charles."

"Don't call me Charles!"

She didn't even bother to answer to that as her eyes went back to small figures of Ron an d harry that were slowly walking besides Hagrit. She was also supposed to go with them but Charlie insisted her to stay with him for a talk. He was worried about Harry and wanted to know how the younger boy was coping.

"Don't call me 'Mione then."

"Fine. you can stop looking at them as if they will drop dead any time soon. They are not coming that close the dragons. They will just look where they are kept and Hagrit will talk with other Keepers. Besides they volunteered to go."

"They would most likely drink Neville's potions if he asked, but that doesn't mean that you should let them."

"You are paranoid."

Hermione watched as suddenly flames spread from tree top to tree top fallowed by a terrible roar. She could see Ron and Harry hurrying away from the burning wood accompanied by the half giant. It was truly amazing how far a dragon fiery breath reached. After sighting with relieve that her friends were ok Hermione turned to the older Weasley.

"You were saying?"

"You are too smart for your age."

"I will take it as compliment."

"You will not tell it to our mum, will you?"

"No."

"I need a dragon fang and same tail scales also few drops of dragon saliva."

"Brat." He really should have seen it coming.

"I will take it tomorrow after noon."

"Deal."

Hermione laughed suddenly.

"Let's go, Charlie, Time to listen to Ron whining about how I didn't talk them out of this completely stupid idea."

* * *

Thankfully no one was injured much to Hermione relieve. It also complete cooled down the boys eagerness to help Hagrit with anything that involved dragons. 

She watched with amusement as Ron nursed his bruised pride with a cup of tea. He ran the fastest of the three as soon as the dragon roared, not that Hermione blamed him.

Charlie nudged her to the side.

"Lets go, Hermione. You have promised to help me with that bloody bird."

The girl sighed. She didn't want to go. Hagrit's hut was warm and dry making her forget about the rain outside, but she have promised. She glanced at Charlie as Ron started snickering which earned him a glare from his older brother.

"I'll just finish the tea and we can go."

Hermione smiled as Charlie scowled at her. They were going to the owlery. Not that he needed help getting there, oh no, He knew the way very well. 'The bird' was the problem or rather an owl known as Pigwigeon. She snickered. For some unknown reason the owl hated Charlie with a passion. The poor guy couldnt even get close to the little grey thing without being scratched. Of course he could use any other owl belonging to the school to send his mother a letter, but the problem was that when Mrs Weasley find out that he was having a problem with Pig she demanded him to fix it, which he didn't do which resulting in asking somebody else to give his letter to the bloody owl to be delivered to his mother as she has demanded.

It was one big head ache for Charlie. At least Hermione didn't laugh her head of like his little sister did when he asked her about it.

"Let's go, Hermione."

He watched as Hermione looked thru the window and wrinkled her nose seeing as it still raining slightly. She looked very cute as she did so. He looked at his little brother he was not looking at her chatting with Hagrit and Harry instead. God he was so oblvious to the world around him.

* * *

They left soon. Hermione was not too happy to leave the warmth of the hut behind her to make the long way to the owlery, but at least the rain finally stopped. 

She was walking behind Charlie holding into his hand as the steps leading up were narrow and slippery from the rain. She wasn't in the mood to wake up at the bottom of them after a long flight down.

They were still speeking about how horrible the weather have gotten as the weekend finally came as Charlie suddenly stopped making Hermione to bump into him in surprise as she was walinh close behind him.

"What the..? Charlie? What's wrong?"

'_What is the matter with him?_' Hermione carefully peaked from behind him. Somebody was coming down. Dumstrang students. Three of them. Krum and two of his friends if she was not mistaken.

"Can you move already, Charlie? They are not that close yet."

"Don't you know who he is?"

Somehow she refrained from kicking him. She completely forgot that all of the Weasley boys were Quidditch crazed.

"Just move."

"Don't you..."

"No. If you are not moving let me pass."

Hermione pushed pass him just s the trio came into the ear shot. It really was Krum and also Petrov with some other guy.

Upon seeing her Petrov smiled widely.

Not for the first time Hermione noticed how grim their uniforms were looking, but she figured they had to be really warm. She unintentionally readjusted her own coat and smiled as Petrov was now standing in front of her.

"Hello, Granger."

"Petrov." She smiled warmly at him. Doing that Hermione noticed that Krum's frown deepened.

_'I hope he doesn't think that __i__ am being rude.'_ Just in case she gave a little smile to him too.

_"_Hi._"_

"'Mione, now you are holding up the traffic." She didn't notice as Charlie caught up with her.

"It's Hermione, Charles."

Few locks of her hair fell into her eyes.

"Grow up, Charlie."

Petrov winked at her and gave a wicked smile.

"Can not keep hands of you? No?"

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No. Can you let me pass or will you stand all day like this?"

Petrov still grinning moved aside.

"Haff a nice day."

"You too."

Krum and the other boy said nothing as she and Charlie passed them. As soon as they were out of the ear shot Charlie hissed at her.

"You know Viktor Krum? How? Why didn't you tell me?"

As all good friends Charlie could be really irritating sometimes.

"I met him in the library and I _don't know_ him. We just talked once." '_After I had almost killed him._'

"And the other guy?"

"Well... we just also talked only once... in the library."

"You know the library have gotten an awfully interesting place to hang around after I left." He wiggled a brow at her.

"Just shut up, Charles."

* * *

Review? Please? 


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, Hello!

Yes, it really is another update! And it got Viktor in it too! Well, read on and REVIEW!

Please?

* * *

Chapter 5 

It didn't take long for Hermione to give the letter to Pig. The owl adored her much to Charlie's irritation.

_'That bloody thing hates everyone, I swear!'_ Hermione just shocked her head at that. She wondered what Charlie did to the bird that it went berserk every time it saw the wizard. Charlie refused to answer turning a brilliant shade of red that only a Weasley could pull off making Hermione even more curious.

As soon as the letter was sent off Charlie remembered that he needed to be somewhere and hurried off giving and apologetic smile in Hermione's direction (right after she asked about the owl for a second time.) it was amusing to watch him walk away trying not to run.

'_A true Gryffindor, really..._'

Not in a hurry Hermione turned back to her dormitory intending to find something light to read and curl in front of a warm fireplace.

As soon as Hermione entered her dorm room she noticed something odd. It was quiet. The silence by itself was nothing out of the ordinary. But what surprised Hermione was that her roommates were sitting in silence and looking at her standing in the doorway. Parvati and Lavender sitting in a room and not speaking? Were they sick? Why were they looking at her like this?

"Are you two ok?"

Suddenly as if understanding something important Lavender turned her attention back to Parvati.

"I don't care what Parkinson or anyone else says. She might not have a date, but she is smart!"

'_Huh?_' the topic of the conversation was lost on Hermione.

Parvati watched as Hermione slowly closed the door and walked to them before turning back to Lavender and shaking her head.

"No girl is smart when it comes to these things."

"I don't care, besides he is not her type."

"Excuse me! I am standing right next to you, if you haven't noticed! What you two are talking about?" finally she got her roommates attention.

"You might want to hex Parkinson the next time you'll see her."

"What? What for?" Hermione was totally confused. She was looking from one another trying to get a clue at what was going, seeing that her roommates decided to clear things up.

"Today after lunch we went to the loo on the ground floor and you will not believe what we heard Pansy Parkinson say!"

Just to be on a safe side Hermione sat down on her bed. It had to be good if it got her roommates all worked up.

"Try me."

"So we went to the loo and we heard Parkinson speak with a sixth year from Slytherin... what's her name? You know the one with fake eyelashes that look so..."

"Parkinson! Lavender. What did _Parkinson_ say?"

"You still don't have a date, do you?"

"What that has to do with her?"

"Because she said that Flint was taking you!" Parvati whispered that leaning closer to Hermione as it was the biggest secret in existence while the brunette's jaw fell as low as was humanly possible.

After few chocked sounds Hermione regained her speech.

"What? She said _what?!_"

Parvati only shocked her head.

"I told you, Lavender, it was nonsense."

For some reason Hermione felt defensive at the statement.

"Because no one can be interested in me? Is that why? "

"Don't be silly! If you haven't noticed we are also dateless."

"What Lavender had in mind was that..." Parvati struggled to find suitable words for the situation. "I mean...Flint? He's... he is him, he is a Slytherin in one word. And you? A Gryffindor. It's just... no way. Am I making sense?"

"A little. What else did Parkinson say?"

"The usual. Insults. Gryffindor this, that and along the same road. Slytherins are the best and such. Oh and Flint have said that you are hot."

"Hot? He said that to Parkinson... about _me_? Is he insane?" Lavender looked at her suspiciously.

"Hermione, you are not with Flint, are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

"I hear a _but_ coming."

Hermione sighed. They were like leeches when it came to gossip and such. They will not let her out of this room till they get it out of her. Besides it was not like there was anything to be ashamed of. So Flint tried to play a joke on her. He was surely not the first Slytherin that tried that.

"I want you two to swear that you will never. I mean _never_ as in _never ever_ and not _never_as in_ till next Tuesday_. Is that clear?" she looked at each of her roommates. They were boy crazed fashion chasers. They were not the best of friends, but did they get along pretty well. She always got support from them when she needed it even if they thought that she was crazy for spending all her time in the library and sneaking around the castle with Ron and Harry, getting in trouble all the time. They never reported her to McGonagall when her bed was still empty long after curfew. She just hoped that they could keep a secret. At least for a while.

"Well?" the two girls were getting impatient.

"I am not going with Flint..."

"You have said that already. But...?"

"He did ask me."

Silence.

"He did? Really? Are we talking about the same Marcus Flint?"

"Yes. Yes and Yes."

"And you said no? _WHY_?!"

Hermione leaned backwards from surprise her eyes wide.

"But you just said..."

Lavender cut her off.

"I know what I said! A guy asked you to the Ball! Who cares who he is! "

Parvati was just shocking her head sadly. "I would have said yes to him. I mean Lavender does have a point."

"That's the difference between you and me, Parvati. I don't let my desperation get the worse of me."

"I am not desperate."

"Keep telling yourself that." At that Parvati only glared at Hermione knowing that the girl was right, but unwilling to admit it.

"When did he ask you anyway?" Lavender tried to keep the conversation going so Parvati wouldn't go into hysterics about how unfair it all was.

"A while ago. Why?"

"Parkinson said that he was going to buy his robes this weekend."

"Maybe he is taking someone else. I am not the only girl in school after all."

"Did you say no to him when he asked you?"

"Of course I did! What do you take me for? Loud and clear... he didn't take quite take it for an answer, though..."

"He is an idiot."

"Say something new."

"He actually likes." Finally Parvati decided to come back into the conversation once she stopped sulking.

"No, he doesn't!" They were starting to sound like Ginny. Hermione could already imagine the younger girl giving her _'I told you so'_ look.

"Oh, yes he does! I have never heard of him asking any girl on a date or to any official event. All he has to do is snap his fingers and there is someone to tag along. On the Yule Ball all school will be there. It's _the_ event of the year."

"I am still not going with him. What kind of idiot would go with him anyway?" she didn't want to think that Flint might actually like her.

"He is kind of hot."

"You sound like your sister, Parvati. Stop it. It's scary."

"You better be careful with him, Hermione. He is a slytherin after all and didn't like that you said no. " Lavender finally got her temper under control and now looked thoughtful which didn't suit her completely.

"I wish someone would ask me, even a Slytherin..."

"Head up, Parvati. We can always go together."

"Not in this lifetime, Lavender. "

* * *

Hermione stormed out of the common room angry like hell and close to tears. Ron could be so daft sometimes that it was not funny anymore. _I __can't__ check my own essay I' looking for a date!_

"Argh!" never before she was so tempted to give him a pair of donkey ears and a tail to match along with a black eye.

In her anger Hermione went to the only place she could think of at the moment.

The library.

After crying a little hidden in of the corners Hermione finally calmed. She hated crying. It meant Ron's comments were getting to her. '_Why is he doing this? I am good for more things than getting in trouble with and checking his essays._' She slowly wiped her face with a napkin and looked around. Charms section. She didn't even notice where she was till now. Hermione looked around. No one. She frowned. Usually there were more people around this time of the evening. Then Hermione remembered something. It was _Friday_ evening.

_'How pathetic. I'm spending my Friday evening crying in a library.' _She didn't feel like going back to the common room where he was no doubt sitting. '_If I am here__ I can as well read something_.' Her eyes slowly drifting over the leather backs of the charm books'. _Simple Charms __in __wandless magic_, _why they are not so simple after all. _That sounded like it might be interesting. Carefully pulling the book out Hermione headed back to the front of the library where was more light.

Putting the book carefully on the table Hermione got comfortable. Maybe this was what she needed a little concentration on something else besides the Ball. Thinking about it was like a quicksand that pulls you in deeper the more you struggle. She tried clearing her head by taking a deep breath and closing her eyes for a minute.

_'The Yule Ball is not something I can't live through. It is only a Ball like any other. I am above all that craziness.__ It is not a matter of life and death... just me dignity. God dam it.__'_

Ok, so it was not helping. The closer it was getting the more it was getting under her skin. It was like a rash when ever anybody mentioned the event. It was slowly driving her crazy and she did not even understand why.

'_Oh__, fine! I am waiting for it just like anyone else. And __I will__ go there even alone. What can the slytherins say that__ I__ haven't heard before?! What can anyone tell me?! Nothing! They I can drop dead if they think that I will miss a Tri-Wizard Tournament's Ball because I'm afraid what they might say? Not in this life!_'

Hermione tried a new approach to the situation. If she viewed it like a challenge of some sort, it was not so bad. She started to relax a bit. She will prove that she was above all those gossips flying around. Yes, that was it. It was much better this way.

After just staring at the open book for the last ten minutes Hermione finally started reading it.

* * *

The book wasn't half as interesting as she expected it to be. She spent an hour reading it hoping that it was going to get better. Not likely. Hermione rubbed her eyes with fingertips and stretched lazily. Her eyes drifting back to the book in front of her. Maybe she should read in a better mood. It was a more philosophical kind of reading. She bit her lip in concentration as she read the title and name of the author; she wanted to remember it the next time she was going to came. 

The Gryffindor was shocked from her thoughts by a strange feeling at the back of her head. She was being watched. Hermione slowly lifted her head to survey her surroundings. A pair of Ravenclaws by the third table on her right that were already getting ready to leave, a Hufflepuff with his nose so deep in the book that Hermione couldn't say if he was reading or was asleep. And by a table across from her calmly sat Viktor Krum. Hermione's eyes widened for a sec. How did she miss him coming? Her eyes darted around in search of the cheer team. There was none. She blinked. That was it. No Herd of the Brainless. She was almost surprised. Not that she minded, god forbid, but they were always a step after him that no matter how irritated she was Hermione took it for a fact that Krum and _them_ were like a package deal. Always together. She grimaced. Poor guy. Now that was a fate she didn't wish on anyone.

Hermione picked up her book and headed back to put it to its place leaving Krum to his reading. For a sec she thought that she caught him looking at her, but just pushed the idea out of her mind as ridiculous.

As Hermione finally wrestled the heavy book to its respected place she heard a polite cough from behind. Hermione suppressed a smile. '_He__ probably doesn't want to be assaulted with a book again._'

Surely enough behind her stood the Seeker. She did not even hear as he approached her.

"Hi. Can I help?"

"How do you know Petrov?"

Hermione was taken a little aback by the question.

"Petrov?" she repeated making sure that she has heard him right. Krum nodded. "Well... we met in the library the other day... talked. He is kind of nice." Hermione wasn't sure what she was supposed to say, but it seemed that it was not the answer that Krum was waiting for as his frown deepened even more.

'_Did I say something wrong?_' There was an unpleasant silence for a long minute as the Bulgarian was looking at her making Hermione nervous.

"You think Petrov nice?"

Krum was speaking slowly trying to pronounce every word correctly. Now it was time for Hermione to frown. What kind of question was it? She talked with the guy once, he was polite.

"We have exchanged few words and yes he was nice to me if that's what you're..."

"Granger?! Are you in there?"

Hermione froze with her mouth still open. This was not happening. What did Flint want from her?! And why now?! She looked around frantically looking for a place to hide. She was not talking to the slytherin if she could help it. The voice was getting closer and now she could even hear his footsteps as they echoed through the empty library.

"Your friend?" Hermione jumped a little as Krum spoke. She forgot about him in her panic. Looking at the Bulgarian Hermione silently shocked her head not risking speaking.

Krum reached for the bookshelf and pulled the first book that he touched. Hermione frowned at him.

'_What__ is he doing?_'

Without saying a word he turned around and now Hermione was facing his back.

_'Oh my god, he is not going to leave me here alone with Flint, is he?!' _Her heart was beating somewhere in the area of her ankles as Hermione stepped over her pride and took a step to Krum fully intending to beg him to stay, but instead she almost bumped into him as Viktor apparently wasn't intending to leave and just stood there. Hermione blushed deep red as she had to get a hold of his robes to steady herself. She was almost plastered to him.

_'Oh, great. Why don't I just jump on him while I'm at it?' _She was about to step away from him when she quickly reconsidered it. Hermione froze where she was standing not daring even to breath.

"Krum." Flint's voice didn't sound amused. The slytherin was clearly expecting to find someone else. "Have you seen a girl around here? Brown bushy hair, blue jumper?" Flint being a Quidditch payer Hermione expected him to act around Krum a bit like Ron, but it was not the case and Flint's voice sounded cold and irritated as if he was angry at the Bulgarian for something.

Hermione didn't move from behind Krum and was very glad that he had such a wide shoulders, long robes and was a head taller than her. She was hiding behind him like behind a wall. She could feel as Krum shock his head.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No girl here." Now Krum also sounded as if he was irritated. She could almost feel as Flint glared at him.

"Just great." Without as much as goodbye Flint walked away muttering to himself. "She must be back to her dorm, damn it."

Hermione and Krum stood still for couple of more minutes till they were sure that Flint have left.

_'Thank you, God...'_ the girls tensed body relax as she thanked whatever gods were on her side this time... and of course she was grateful to Krum too. Hermione tensed suddenly. Her brain started working normally again and just pointed out that she was griping Krum's robes and resting her forehead between his shoulder blades. She pushed back from him so suddenly that almost fell over.

_'How the hell I always get myself in such situations?'_she shocked her head. She was almost all over him.

"Vho was dat?" Was it just her or Krum's accent got a bit stronger? He was still standing with his back to her, looking in the direction Flint went to.

"That? It was Marcus Flint... He is in slytherin."

"I knov who he is! Vhy he looked for you?" Krum turned around sharply and now was facing Hermione. He looked angry.

"That's... That's none of your concern." She was not going to explain herself about Flint to Krum of all people.

"I helped you."

Hermione's jaw dropped a little. Was he having a guilt trip down her conscience? She stared at his face. He was. She couldn't believe it. He was still looking at her with those knitted eyebrows fully expecting an explanation. If he hadn't helped her god knows what kind of conversation she would be having with Flint now.

"He just..."

"Yes?"

"Why do you care anyway?"

"I asked first."

Now Hermione was the one who scowled at him. Why was he so interested? She felt suddenly tired. It was late and she wanted to go back to her dorm. Instead of being on her way to her warm cosy slytherin free room she was talking about Flint with Viktor Krum. He must be just as pathetic as her if he spends his Friday evening in the library too. She looked at him again. He looked determined. Maybe he was just curious. Besides whom he was going to tell? One of his friends, that didn't even know that she exist? Well, maybe except Petrov. She sighed.

"He wants to ask me to the Ball, but there is no way that I will go with him. I will rather go alone; in that case no one will ruin my evening." The last part Hermione whispered to herself, but it was still loud enough for Krum to hear. Krum looked a bit surprised.

"You have no partner?"

Hermione could feel her cheeks flame up.

"Not everyone has admires falling at their feet, you know. Now if you'll excuse me."

Hermione wanted to walk past him, but an arm blocked her way. Surprised she looked at Krum's face. It was strangely neutral. She squirmed under his dark eyes.

"You not have ... a companion? No?"

Hermione bit her lip and lowered her eyes to his broad chest.

"Why do you care?"

"Yes or no?"

""No! I don't have a date for that stupid Ball!" Loosing her patience Hermione tugged at his sleeve trying to get the arm out of her way. The material of the uniform felt softer to the touch than she have expected. She gave a couple of hard tugs but the obstacle didn't bulge from its place angering the witch.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Why?"

"You are in my way!"

"No. I mean why no date?"

"Because nobody asked! Satisfied?"

"You have no one?"

"Pardon?"

"Friend? No. Boyfriend? Companion?"

"Do you think I would be hiding here if there were a boyfriend?"

"Good."

Hermione even hiccupped in outrage. Have he hear a word she said? How in the world could it possibly be good?!

"What? How dare you...Do you understand? ... No date is bad, not good!"

Krum glared at her.

"I understand. And it is good."

She just stood there looking at him. He was mental. That was it. The fame finally cracked his scull open and the sanity ran away. The seeker cleared his throat under Hermione disbelieving stare and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to ask you..." he seemed to falter on words. "I been meaning to ask you... will you do me the honour of accompanying me to the Yule Ball?" The boy finished the sentence in one deep slow breath as if he had been practising it.

Hermione just stood there before him not knowing what to say.

"You want _me_ to go with _you_?" she asked it just to make sure that she heard it right.

"yes." Krum removed the hand that was blocking her way.

"Ok."

She wasn't quite sure where that answer came from for she had mind to tell him no. Her tongue was abnormally heavy.

Krum suddenly grinned widely making Hermione even more confused. She wasn't used to such situations or to boy smiling at her _like that_ as if she just made him the happiest person on the planet.

"Good."

Her brain was spinning like mad. So that what it was like when a boy asked you out. It was... nice. It was strange and nice and confusing at the same time. She couldn't look at his face suddenly feeling embarrassed. Her eyes were fixed on his chest.

"I should be going... It's late." Still she stood in place mesmerised by those big buttons that kept his robe closed. She couldn't come up with a single intelligent thing to say right now. Her brain seemed to be full of wool. She tilted her head to look at his face again. He looked younger when he smiled

"I go back... also. It is late."

"Yes."

"I will go. Hermiownee.".

"It's Hermione."

"Hermionee?"

She smiled at him.

"Close enough."

Suddenly he bowed to her clicking his heals.

"Thank you. Have a good night."

"Good night... Viktor."

With one more little smile at her Viktor turned around and left leaving Hermione alone and confused between books that this time did not hold the answers to her questions.

'_I can't believe what just happened._'

* * *

Well? How was it? Maybe a Review? 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Hermione! Wake up!"

The girl in question sat up quickly in her bed while trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes.

"What? What happened?" She finally got her eyes into focus and she saw a very exited looking her female best friend sitting on the bed. "Ginny? What happened? What time is it now?"

"Neville asked me to the Ball! Isn't that exiting?"

At the news the older girl stopped looking for her watch.

"Neville? Really? Ha! I knew it! He got more guts that rest of them taken together. I am so happy for you." Hermione was sincerely happy for her friend. At least someone was satisfied with the upcoming event.

"Yes, I know. So how about you? Still no valid choice?"

Hermione blinked sleepily. Yesterday evening. The library. Her heart skipped a beat. Krum... he... he... asked her to the ball... and she said yes!

_WHY_?! What on this God's green earth possessed her to agree to go to the Ball with the Champion of Dumstrang? What was she thinking? Was she thinking at all?!

_'What have I gotten myself into? Why me?'_ all she could think of was Krum standing in the library last night and her not being able to say a coherent sentence. She was mortified now. He asked her to a Yule Ball and all she could say after it was that it was time to go back to her dorm!

Hermione felt like crawling under the bed and not coming out till the end of the Tournament. All the excitement of yesterday evaporated somewhere as she started to think about the situation she has gotten herself into. It was nice that someone besides Flint asked her. Why she could not say. But that was not the point.

The point was that the guy that asked her was Viktor Krum. That was not very good having in mind that he was a Champion for another school, for _Dumstrang_, and she was a best friend of another Champion. Now that she thought of Harry let's not forget about Ron... who ... whom...

Hermione's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a rude shake on a shoulder.

"Hermione! You ok? You complete spaced out on me."

The older girl gave a forced smile to her friend.

"I am sorry. I just... I just had a bad dream. Just remembered it. Sorry."

Ginny looked weirdly at her and shrugged.

"Don't let it get to you. What were you dreaming of? Flint?"

Hermione gave Ginny a dirty look and hit with a pillow over the head which earned surprised yelp from the red head.

"No. It was Malfoy that I was dreaming of, Ginny. And now off my bed!"

"You are avoiding him, aren't you?"

"Flint?"

"No. Santa. Of course Flint! Don't roll your eyes at me, Hermione Granger. I won. Pay up."

Hermione snorted swatting the extended hand away. She was not going to admit to defeat till there was a chance that Flint boy was going to back off. She tried not to have in mind the fact that he was looking for her yesterday. Ginny was already walking all day every day around her with that look on her face.

"Dream on, Ginny."

"Oh, just admit it. Come on. We both know _I am right_."

"No."

Ginny gave her a wicked smile.

"You would be such a lovely couple."

Hermione almost slipped on Parvati's sock that somehow managed to find itself on the floor by her bed. Luckily its owner was nowhere to be seen along with her second roommate.

"Ginevra, don't you have anything better to do than annoy me?"

"Oh, but it's so much fun." This time Ginny ducked the pillow that was aimed at her from another side of the room.

"Ginny, I am glad that Neville asked you and all, but stop pushing your luck. Now run along, spread the good news and let me take a shower."

"Ok, Ok. I get it. I am out. But still... I won." Not waiting for a replay Ginny headed out shutting the door behind quickly.

"You did not!" Hermione was standing red faced by her trunk feeling stupid for shouting at someone that was already gone.

Why her life had to always be so damn complicated?

Hermione grabbed a towel and headed for the shower hoping that it was not occupied.

* * *

Hermione's shower was cut short as Lavender showed up looking for something and just had to find it right away. After quickly dressing Hermione left before her roommates have returned and could try to involve her into another session of the latest gossips. Usually She liked to be up to date with what was going in school as it often proved useful, but right now she had some important things (the Gryffindor cringed, never in her life she would have thought that she was going to consider Krum or anything related to him as something of great importance) to think about.

The morning was unusually sunny for late autumn as Hermione made her way through the empty halls. The air smelled of rain and fallen leaves. Hermione took a deep breath as she sat in one of the alcoves facing the lake and a path leading to it. She brought her knees to her chin and put the book she took along beside. There was a slight breeze from the Dark Lake and she tucked the robe around her.

The view was amazing. Magical one could say and Hermione loved it. It seemed she liked it more and more every year even if it looked exactly the same.

A frown crossed her face. The view was not exactly the same this year. Her eyes were fixed on the ghostly looking ship that stood out like a sore thumb.

Everything was not the same this year. This year there was a Tri-Wizard tournament. Hermione wrinkled her nose. Why couldn't it happen after they have graduated? In this way Harry wouldn't have to be a part of it. There also would be no stupid Ball. She wouldn't have the face question of what to do next?

The ship seemed to mock her from the distance.

What was she going to do?

She needed to concentrate. Why was she panicking by the way? Was she going to die? No. Be expelled? No.

'_Why the hell did I say yes_?' The answer was very clear and simple. Hermione bit her lip. '_Because he asked and... and..._' and it felt nice. It felt good to be addressed like that. To be looked at like that. Nice to be _the_ girl for a change.

Hermione bit the lip again. Being _the_ girl was more trouble than she have expected.

What was she going to do? She couldn't go to the Ball with Krum of all wizards. It would be just wrong. Everybody would think that she is doing that just to get close to him as a celebrity or they would think that he is doing that just to get to Harry's tactics for the next task. Both of the suggestions were ridiculous. She didn't care that he plays in the professional league, he didn't even hint about Harry when they have met.

Harry. Her best friend Harry. Hermione's expression softened thinking about the boy. He had enough to worry about. She really didn't want him to be worried about her also. He was already looking peaky when ever Flint was around. She grimaced. Harry had noticed the Slytherin's interest in her, but hasn't commented on it. Yet. She had a feeling Harry was going to play the overprotective older brother when she finally were going to start dating. The idea was not at all encouraging.

There was also that rat of a Skeeter woman that would write something nasty about her again with great delight. Then she would get more hate mail for supposedly chasing the rich and famous.

A headache was slowly creeping up her temples.

She didn't even want to think what Ron would say. On the other hand she had no idea what he could say. She was not even a girl in his eyes, just a friend and Krum... well Krum most likely stood next to God on Ron's list.

There was no way the satisfaction of going with someone instead of going alone could be worth this much trouble.

Hermione looked aimlessly around the empty corridor. Not a living soul. Was everyone going through the same? All those girls that were now carelessly having breakfast in the Great Hall. Were they wishing for someone to go with so badly and then considering saying no? Most likely not. They either got the nice guys to choose from or were going to go with whoever asked. It was ironically funny and so painfully real that it made Hermione smile to herself.

She was not every girl. It was decided. For her own peace of mind she will inform Mr. Krum that she had a change of hearts. It was not that he had a shortage of girls to choose from. Maybe he was already regretting asking _her_ anyway.

_'Besides it__ will be the logical thing to do__.'_

Hermione jumped from the window sill and stretched. If it was the God's way of punishing her for all those school rules... and ministry's laws (All of them for a good reason of course!) she had broken than she was not amused.

She could hear people coming her way and looked at the lake again. The school was up. She better go before somebody saw her looking into space like some kind of lunatic. Her stomach rumbled loudly reminding that it would be time to eat something. With a one more look at the Dumstrang ship she turned to the direction of the Great Hall.

The Hall was still mostly empty when Hermione sat down in her usual place by the Gryffindor table and helped herself to some scrambled eggs and juice. After taking couple of bites she finally forced herself to look at the Slytherin table, her eyes slowly drifting over it as if looking there just by the way while her heart was filled with something close to regret and guilt. For some reason the eggs in her mouth turned tasteless and Hermione stopped chewing them. Amber eyes were going over the opposite table for the third time. Something was clearly missing. The Dumstrang students, including Krum, were not there.

Hermione turned her eyes to her plate and wanted to bang her head on it a couple of times for letting this rubbish Ball business to mess up her brain. On weekends, at least one meal (usually the Sunday breakfast) the guest schools' students were having at their own living quarters. She has pointed out that to Ron and Harry couple of dozen times so far. So looking there on Sunday expecting to see him there was a really stupid thing to do.

A chill ran down her spine from a sudden understanding.

_'__Oh shit, the puberty__ has__ finally reached my brain__'_ She had seen it enough times to recognize the symptoms. Those hormones that made her body change and swell in some places (Not that anybody noticed if they asked her) have reached the only part of her anatomy that seemed invincible: _her head._

Hermione had a nagging feeling that these changes were not going to bring anything good.

* * *

Review? 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hermione, it's him!"

The girl in question lifted her eyes from a book and gave the boy a blank look.

"What?"

"Viktor Krum. There. With other Dumstrang students." Ron was whispering furiously and pointing in the direction of the owlery.

_'Great. __Just great.__ I spent all morning hanging around the castle looking for him to speak to __alone and he has to show up now as I am with Ron and he is with his friends.'_ Hermione could hardly believe it. Whenever she wanted him to be somewhere else he was always right next to her and when she needed to talk to him he was naturally nowhere to be found. She was still angry at herself from the morning. As always doing the right thing felt like flu- lots of coughing into a wrist, reds cheeks as if from a fever and a headache that didn't let you think or talk coherently. Wasn't she lucky?

Hermione turned her attention to Ron feeling as irritation was rising within her even more. Did her friend have to stare at Krum as if his life depends on it? All that guy did was pay Quidditch! _Quidditch_! What was so great about that?

Sometimes she thought that having Krum around Ron was worse than Fleur. At least seeing Ron drool over female veela was much less disturbing than watch him drool over a broody bloke. Hermione's imagination did its job and in her head she had a picture of Ron with much longer hair, a skirt and Bulgarian scarf around his hips not forgetting a dreamy expression on his face. They would make a lovely couple.

Hermione's lip twitched as she looked at Krum. What the moody Bulgarian would say about this idea? What would Ron say if she would voice it out? They both would most likely kill her. On spot. Well, at least than she wouldn't have to go to the Ball. Her facial expression turned serious again. She had to talk to Krum. The question was _how_? He always seemed to be with other Dumstrang students and like on purpose Ron and Harry were tagging along with her everywhere. Even the library. Unbelievable, but true. Her eyes fixed on Krum again. It was not fair to him that she hasn't told him yet. He had the right to know and she was going to tell him as soon as the chance comes. Maybe tomorrow? If she was not mistaken he had Potions right after them and if she was lucky enough she was going to see him and could manage to ask him to meet her after classes.

_'Maybe he will come to the library this evening?' _

Hermione wanted to get over it as soon as possible.

'Hermione, Ron?'

The girl jumped slightly as the calm voice disturbed her thoughts.

"Harry, you should not sneak on people like this."

"Bloody hell mate; make some noise when you walk." Ron jumped a little also as his staring at Krum was interrupted by his best friend.

The dark haired wizard grinned at the two.

"I have been standing here for the last three minutes waiting till you guys notice me and..."

"He looked our way!" Ron just couldn't get his head out of the Quidditch heaven, which representative was making his way down from the owlery.

Hermione closed the book she was holding with a loud thud and sighted with irritation. Harry looked at her questioningly.

"There are only two people that can make Ron drool like that and Fleur is not around."

"I see. Krum?"

"I don't drool!" the red head finally snapped out of his daze as Harry elbowed him slightly in the ribs.

Hermione just rolled her eyes and put the book in her bag. Harry snickered a little looking at Ron.

"Oh, shat up you two. Let's go finally, I need to send that letter to mum before she will send me a Howler for not writing to her."

"That's because you write once a year, Ron. Twice if you count Christmas card as a letter." Harry couldn't help but point out the sore truth to his friend.

"I hate writing letters. What is wrong with that?"

Hermione didn't even bother to answer that and kept struggling with her bag that was full of books now and was very heavy. Harry just shrugged as long as Ron wrote frequently over the summer holidays to him (He had a nagging feeling that Hermione made sure of that somehow. Was sending Ron Howlers as a reminder maybe?) He wasn't concerned. He glanced at Hermione. '_Sweet Merlin.__ What she got there? __Half of the library?'_

"Hermione, give me that before you'll fell over." Harry not waiting for an answer took his friends book bag and hardly kept his balance.

"Thanks, Harry. I don't know what I put there that it is so heavy."

"Really?"

Getting a good grip on the bag Harry peaked inside. His guess about half of the Hogwarts library was close. Inside was Hermione's resent '_light'_ reading. She must have picked it up from Madam Pince on her way here. He considered levitating the bag, but decided against it. If the bag was to fall down and books get damaged it would mean a heart attack for Hermione, but before that she would hex him. Something he wasn't looking forward to.

"No offence, but your _light_ reading is getting _heavier_ every year. Ever considered putting it on a diet?" He slung the bag over his shoulder and got a playful smack on a shoulder from Hermione. She was smiling at the joke while Ron was doubling over from laughter. "Ok, you two lets go. The letters will not send themselves away."

"They should." Ron liked the idea of letters that would seal themselves and be gone soon after he has finished writing them. That would mean much less fuss. He looked at Hermione that was walking beside Harry in front of him.

"Before any of you asks No, I don't know if such charm exists. Honestly. None of you will die from going to the owlery every so often."

Ron snorted.

"We could be doing something useful right now."

Hermione bit her lip from saying something that she might regret later.

'_Like what? Moaning how you still don't have dates for the Ball?_'' she fixed her eyes on the trio that was descending from the owlery. That reminded of the business at hand. She still needed to talk to Krum. If only Ron and Harry were not with her right now. She bit her lip. If she wanted to find another date she had to be free first. Not even thinking about it she hurried her step and was couple of meters ahead of the laughing boys when she heard a weak yelp and turned around. Ron was laying spread eagle on the ground. Harry could hardly restrain his laughter as he helped the red head to get up. Suddenly Hermione increased the pace up. That was her chance. She just needed a word with Krum. She could faintly hear Ron's cursing. Her face turned serious as she was barely few steps away from the three Dumstrang students.

Krum was walking in silence while his friends were talking about something in their language. The Seeker seemed sour and even a little angry. Hermione didn't let that bother her as she had only a minute before her friends' caught up. She pretended to look away at something towards the castle just as she passed the first two and her cheeks flamed up at the thought to what she was reduced to. She made a step right and if by accident bumped into Krum making him stop as his friends continued to walk away. Strong hands got a grip on Hermione arms to prevent her from falling backwards from the collision.

This was her chance. Hermione's head shot up to look at Krum's face. The Bulgarian looked a bit concerned.

"You ok?"

"Fine. Can you come to the library tonight? At eight? Please?" her voice was an urgent whisper and she begged the lord that he would agree before Ron and Harry showed up. Before answering Krum's jaw tightened as he looked at something behind Hermione and nodded without saying a word.

"Thank..."

"Hey Hermione, wait for us!" the voices were just steps behind her and Hermione's voice changed at once.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you... Mr Krum."

Mr Krum's eyes hardened as he looked at her but said nothing and started walking away to catch up with his friends. His back strait and eyes angry. Hermione could feel it without seeing his face. She nervously licked her lips. Was he angry at her? Maybe he suspected what about she was going to talk to him?

What have she gotten herself into?

* * *

The Study Hall as everyone were calling it was full of quaetly studying pupils under a watchful eye of Professor Snape.

Hermione was doing her best to concentrate on her notes.

'_Why am I feeling __guilty__ It is just a Ball! He will find another girl to go with in no time. They are throwing themselves at him all the time._' She scribed something into a note book and bit her lip. The fact was that she was feeling guilty no matter how many times she repeated to herself that it was the right thing to do. For some reason her mind kept coming back to that evening in the library where he have asked her to the Ball. The nice feeling of being special.

'_I am not special to him! _' Hermione's quill almost went through the parchment as she caught herself at such thought. Her logic mind seemed to contradict her by pointing out a few simple facts.

_Fact 1_- there wasn't a girl that wouldn't go with him if he just asked. Well, save her that is.

_Fact 2_ - it was clear that he couldn't go to a Ball with two partners.

_Fact 3_- he did ask her.

Conclusion: she was the first and only girl he has asked. As he was clearly not a spineless coward like some. (Hermione looked at Ron and Harry sitting near her.) Meaning he asked a girl that he fancied and preferred to see as his Ball escort more than any other in this school.

And she was going to ditch him for some stupid ideas of rightfulness.

Hermione closed her book for a sec. '_If I will keep it up I am going to drive myself crazy till the evening. I need to thing about something else._' She glanced at her friends again.

"... maybe except Neville. But he can take himself."

She couldn't help, but take an offence on behalf of the boy in question.

"It might interest you that Neville already got someone." _Not like the two of you._

"Oh, now I am really depressed."

'_Like I care, Ronald.'_Hermione tried to get back to her reading. From the corner of her eye she watched as Fred asked Angelina to the Ball. '_Few more years and maybe Ron will grow balls too._' She smiled to herself at the joke.

"Well, Hermione... you're a girl."

Hermione almost dropped her quill as she looked at Ron wide eyed. He didn't just say _that_.

"Oh, well spotted."

"Would you..."

He didn't manage to say anything else as he and Harry got with a book over their heads from Professor Snape. The next minute she wished that he would have hit them harder or at least left so that she could do it herself.

"For a boy to go alone is one thing, but for a girl ... it's just sad."

Hermione's jaw dropped.

'_Sad... __Sad?__ Sad?!_'' she was stuck speechless. '_What is he thinking? That he is doing me a favour by asking me?! Than nobody else would ask me? That __he is being __generous by asking me? While making it look like a__ freaking __CHARITY ON HIS PART?!!!_'' only the questioning look Professor Snape gave her prevented Hermione from blowing her top right then and there.

Her voice was shaking as she finally spoke and brain seemed to be temporary out of service.

"Believe it or not... Somebody asked me." She stood up sharply and marched over to Professor Snape to hand over her book. She had to leave before she was going to harm that idiot. Hermione really shouldn't have said what she said next, but she couldn't stop herself, the outrage was too great. As she gathered her things and turned to leave she hissed at Ron.

"And I said yes."

* * *

Not caring if anyone heard Hermione slammed the door of her room with as much force as she could muster at that moment. Her heart was beating so hard that it threatened to jump out of her chest. Hermione looked around the room briefly considering breaking something, but refrained as she noticed Lavender's scared expression from across the bed.

The angry Gryffindor faked a surprised gasp.

"Hermione! You're a girl? You know I am one of your best friends for _four years__ now_ and you didn't tell? How could I have known? It's not like you dress like a girl, look like a girl, live in a girls dormitory. Now that I _have_ noticed why don't you come with me to the Ball, but don't think that I ask you because I _want_ to go with you, _no __no__no_! I am doing you a BIG favour, because when a girl shows up at the Ball alone _IT IS JUST SAD_!" the last word Hermione shouted out with all the might of her lungs. "Well, Don't die from shock, _Ron__ald_, but I am not going alone!"

Somewhere along Hermione's furious rant Lavender slid down from the bed she was sitting on and now was a peering from a corner if it in case her roommate will start tossing things around in her rage. Not that she ever did. That was Parvati's habit, but at the state that the girl was in Lavender didn't want to take a risk, but with every passing minute she was less scared and more curious especially with the last sentence that made ears eyes perk up.

"Whom are you going with? Anyone from Gryffindor? Or Ravenclaw?"

"I am not telling. I want Ron to choke on his tongue when I will show up at the Ball."

"A Slytherin? You are not going with _him _are you? "

Hermione tossed her things on the bed.

"Don't be ridiculous, Lavender. I am not ruining the Ball for myself just to teach Ron a lesson. I just... I still can't believe he said that."

"Said what?"

"Not much. Just that ... _Hermione, you're a girl_. Well, that had to be shock for him. Oh, and as a really valid reason for me to go with him he pointed out... _for a girl to show up alone is just sad_... "

Lavender's jaw dropped. She personally was still dateless.

"He did not!"

"Oh, he did."

"I... I... I... SAD? How dares he?!?"

"Yes, just what I was thinking."

"You hexed him, right? Please tell you hexed him."

"I wish, but Snape was looking right at us along with half of the people there." Hermione grimaced recalling the conversation. It was humiliating to say the least.

Lavender looked like she was about to faint. Such things as public image she took close to heart.

"He said that... _in __Study Hall_?"

"What do you think?" Hermione pressed her lips together so hard it hurt.

"I think I will help you to hide his body. I'm afraid I will not be much help with the rest; the sight of blood makes me faint... Oh, I know! Flint! If you will do it _before_ the Ball, he might do it for you, than you turn him in and you don't have to worry about him any longer and go to the Ball with who ever have asked you!"

Hermione just stared at her.

"You sure you were sorted into the right house, Lavender?"

"Oh, please. Like you were not thinking about the same thing."

"Not really." Lavender snorted. "Well, it was close." Hermione's roommate raised her brows and gave a challenging look. "Ok, the same minus guest appearance of Flint."

"What are you going to do?"

"Try not to harm him."

"Pity."

"Don't tempt me, Lavender."

Lavender giggled suddenly.

"How thick a guy has to be not to notice that his friend is a girl? I mean he doesn't have to date you to be aware if this fact. A skirt, a name and pair of something round on your chest should be a good clue. "

"Think again. I have never been more insulted in my whole like, Malfoy's comments included. He is a pig but even _he_ knows that I am a girl."

"Have some chocolate, Hermione. Relax. It could have been worse."

"Like how? He could call me Hermes and asked if I have found a girl to go to the Ball with already?"

"You could have been dateless."

Now that was something she hasn't thought about.

No Krum. Hell, no Flint. Hermione's knees grew weak.

"I would have died."

"Exactly. You should thank the guy that has asked you on time."

Hermione's mouth went dry. Krum. She will have the perfect opportunity to thank him. This evening at eight in the library. She couldn't tell him _no_ now. If Ron would ever find out that she made that scene not having a date he would have a field day at her expense. That was just great. After all the time she spend thinking how to break the news to him _this_ just had to happen. She blinked. Wait a sec. What was going to tell him? She did make it sound as if it was a matter a life or death. Fantastic. Her life was fairy tale. The further it went the scarier it got.

"So if you are not practising your hexes on Ron what plans do you have for this evening?"

"Have an appointment... in the library."

"You should get a break once in a while. Is that the Hafflepuf that McGonagall asked you to tutor? What's her name?"

"It was called off. The Girl didn't show up even once for the last month to study with me. I saw her fallowing Diggory around like a lost puppy, though."

"Good to know that somebody will do worse than me this year in Transfiguration."

Hermione started changing as Lavender sulked how hard the subject was.

"Did you finish your essay, Lavender? We have to give it in next week." Hermione did her best in helping her roommate with Transfiguration, but she wasn't going to do her homework for her.

"Done."

Hermione looked from her trunk at Lavender.

"Really?"

"Yes, I know. Surprise. I did couple of days ago after you explained the chapter to me. Was much easier when your hints were still fresh in my mind."

"Excellent."

"So what will you be doing there?"

"Err...I was going to look into the material on ... International Magical Cooperation... that we have, but I needed some help, so... It's a very confusing topic. I wanted to have a better insight on it..." It was almost true. _Almost_.

"You work too much." Lavender didn't even pretend to be interested in the topic. She gave it up in the middle of their second year. She preferred to be honest with Hermione when it came to that. Studying wasn't something Lavender Brown enjoyed.

"Yeah. But I can't get out of this one."

"Or you don't want to?"

* * *

**_How was it? Review? Please?_**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm Back! Hope somebody still reads my stories. Now I will be uploading more regularly! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

That was it. _That was it!_

Hermione nearly kicked open the library door. If she were any angrier there would have been fumes coming out of her ears. The door luckily didn't make much noise from the violent push that opened it. A small group of first year Ravenclaws jumped as Hermione stormed into the library. Usually people barely noticed when she came in as unlike some she did follow the rules and kept quiet.

'_Mother was right. Filthy creeps all of them!'_ Till this very day Hermione never understood why her mother would express herself like this about the male population of this planet when angry. She wanted to howl. Well, now she did know. She couldn't believe that something like this could happen to her. Humiliation just got a new category and Hermione wasn't thrilled to tick a box next to it at her own expense. The whole absurd of the situation! It was like from one of those cheep paperback romances. Hermione shuddered. No one _ever_ was going to find out about it. Ever.

Stopped dead in her tracks before heading deeper between the stacks. Malfoy. A sneer appeared on her still red face at the thought of the blond boy. Well, if the common sense will not stop him from wagging the tongue there was always Fluffy. She was _sure_ Hagrit wouldn't mind if she were to volunteer to feed his pet one of these days.

Tossing a lock of hair over her shoulder Hermione finally got her temper under control. Next time she was just going to drag Harry along for the company... Or maybe not... It she didn't have the ... _appointment_ she would have done so today. Besides He had to work on that Second Task clue anyway... She will just have to be careful till the Yule Ball. _That thing_ had to get bored and quit eventually. Right? RIGHT!

A poor first year might have been scarred for life from the look that he saw on Hermione's face as she passed them.

She was angry. No. Angry wasn't the word that could describe her currant emotional state. It was too loose. Hermione stopped in front of one of the bookshelves absentmindedly grabbing a book. She felt like killing somebody.

'_Why the hell it had to happen on my way here? Why it had to happen to me?! What wrong have I done?! Who needs them?! They are nothing but a waste of time and intelligence. Not that many of them have any to begin with._'

Hermione wanted nothing more than to put the book back, turn around, go back to the Gryffindor Tower, curl in her bed and finish reading that fascinating article about the medical uses of the devil snare's blossoms. It was interesting and had foot notes that explained things!

Boys should have those. Would be very very useful. There also should be notes how to get rid of them. That would be even better. She could definitely use something like that right away. Hermione bit her lip.

Flashback.........................................................................................................................

Hermione slipped out of the Tower with great cautiousness. The last thing she needed was for someone to ask for her help. There were couple of essays due the next week and some people were actually studying. Not many of course, but Hermione didn't have time nor mood to be someone's little helper. She had things to do.

'_Me and my stupid mouth. Why do I always have to complicate things? Why couldn't I just keep it shut?_' Hermione was whining inside her head, but somewhere deep her Gryffindor pride was kicking her for being a coward. '_I need to go. I am going to be late if I won't hurry up._'

Rather reluctantly Hermione made her way to the library. She was strangely glad that there weren't lots of people that could read her otherwise her nervous smile would have given her away.

"Running in the corridors, Ms Granger?"

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as she lost her footing and nearly tumbled forward. Her hand somehow came to rest on her chest on its own accord on an attempt to stop her heart from jumping out. There was no need to say that any kind of smile vanished from her face as she looked at the brightly grinning Slytherin.

"Flint!" to Hermione's annoyance it came out as a shocked stammer. Not very dignified.

"Oh, _well_, I am pleased. You still remember my name. How very nice of you."

Somehow Hermione swallowed the nervous giggle that rose up her throat. Flint looked pleased. '_Not good. Very not good._'

"I wasn't running."

"No, you were just walking really fast. Now, would you mind to have a word with me?" She did hate the way Flint could just get to the point when she really wished he didn't. Before she could comprehend he crossed the space between them and grabbed hold of her hand with his huge paw and started dragging her after him into a nearest quiet corner.

"Flint! Flint! Let go! I have no time for this!.." Hermione wanted to shout, but it came out in furious whisper, her insides clenched at the thought that somebody might see her holding hands (even unwillingly) with Marcus Flint. She did not want to explain that to anyone... didn't know how to explain that to herself yet.

"Flint, I couldn't find her in... oh." Hermione's heart officially stopped as an all too familiar blond appeared from the direction of the library and saw her beside Flint hand in hand. "Now _that_ is a sight. Hello there, Granger." He took a long look at the two and sniggered under his breath.

Oh, how she wanted to scratch Malfoy's eyes out and then Flint's and then crawl into some dark little hole and die.

"Thanks, Draco. I found her." And to state the obvious he lifted her hand that he was still holding making Hermione jerk to his side.

"Let go of me you creep!" Her heart started pumping adrenalin through her body in a mad rush and Hermione came alive with renewed straight. She looked around praying not to see anyone else while her nails dug into Flint's wrist attempting to free her right hand. The corridors leading to the library usually were empty at this hour how on earth did she manage to run into him?!

"Ouch! Watch it, Granger!" Flint got a hold of her second hand and cleared daggers at her. But Hermione wasn't about to give up and the heel of her school shoe landed on his foot full force.

"Let go of me!" She wasn't going to give up.

"Why you little!" But neither was he. Suddenly Hermione found her hands free, but didn't have the time to take advantage of it as Flint ducked and the air was knocked out of her lungs as he lifted her and dropped over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Arg!" her vision blurred from the surprise, but almost immediately she resumed her struggle even if it got harder. By all means available she was going to get free. Hermione's feet were flying aimlessly as her elbows dug into her tormentors back making him swear and get a better grip on her tights as...

"Oh, fuck! _Bitch!_" her left foot connected with something solid. The howl made her smile.

"Serves you right, Ma.._aaaaa!_" there was sudden breeze of cool air as her school skirt was lifted and she received a painful slap on her butt. Instantly Hermione ceased her struggle and her eyes filled with tears. "You sick fuck let me go!" there was a second slap this time from Flint. "AAAAAAAAAA!!!" with the entire straight that she had in her hands she dug her nails into Flint's buttocks. He echoed her painful cry and went to his knees from the sudden attack letting her go in process.

Tumbling rather ungracefully to the ground from Flit's arms and landing on her already sore backside Hermione wasted no time and was on her feet and running. She sprinted past a shocked Malfoy, who was still clutching his nose, giving him punch on a shoulder.

........................................................................................

Hermione's lower cheeks were on fire. That was the only thing she could think of. Ok. That and what bastards those two were. Holding the book to her chest Hermione leaned on one of the large bookshelves. The edges of her vision were blurred from anger. She had a very sensitive backside. Whenever she was falling Hermione tried not to land on it. That was her little secret. Not a living soul knew that she have cast cushioning charms on her jeans since her second year whenever she was going out with Harry and Ron.

She sniffed resting her forehead against the cool wooden frame. It hurt! It was like somebody was stabbing it with lots of small needles. Those creeps were going to pay for it. Didn't they know it was disgraceful to hit a girl on her backside?

It probably was the first time that Hermione wished for the library to be more lively and noisy. It looked sinister when it was so empty... or maybe it was just her bad mood today. Hermione rubbed her eyes to focus. She was almost where she asked Krum to meet her and she was still a mess.

'_Of all the days to run into trouble it had to be today..._'

"Hermeewnee?" the voice came from so close that Hermione being lost in her own little world jumped aside like a scared cat nearly falling over as she collided with a table.

"Christ!" Her heart was stuck in her throat and she tried to swallow it back. "Can you stop sneaking on me like that? Make some noise when you move!"

Hermione was clutching the book before her like a shield as if Krum was going attack her any given moment.

Krum frowned at her as if something she said didn't make sense.

"I vas vaiting. Like you asked. You not see me?"

'_I got stupid, and now I am blind as well. _' she lowered the book suddenly as Krum kept looked at her strangely.

"You vant to talk to me, Hermeeownee?"

"I do?" Krum looked at her like she just grown a second head. "_Yes, I do_! Silly me! That's why we both here today. Now... Errr..." She coughed into her fist. That sounded like something one of Malfoy's goons would say.

"You cold?" Krum cocked his head to a side as he studied her. Instantly forgetting the rather unfortunate start of their conversation.

Never in her entire life had Hermione felt so grateful for a change of topic.

"Yes! I mean no! Maybe a little... Is that real fur?" Hermione needed to focus her mind on something in order to start making sense again. Trying not to look at Krum's face Hermione studied the garment.

"It is real."

"It looks nice."

She could see as heavy thing moved as he shrugged. He probably didn't care how it looked. Why did she say it again?

"Is varm."

Practical. Of course. Krum did look that kind of person that would be practical in matters considering his clothing. And the fur was very soft to the touch. Silky. Hermione continued running her fingers thru it fully aware of the silence that hung between them. Her lips remained tightly pressed together. She did not know what to tell him. The moment she saw him the speech she was going to tell became so absurd and lame that she could not force herself to utter a single word of it.

Apart from feeling lame Hermione now felt guilty also as Krum released a heavy sight.

"Here." Hermione finally opened her mouth to say something as Krum removed the fur from his coat and draped it over her shoulders. Now she finally looked at his face. She was sure she was going to ask him something, but it suddenly did not seem so important anymore because Krum was smiling at her. She frowned completely forgetting the fur that was now wrapped around her shoulders.

"What?"

"Nov it look best."

Hermione's mouth formed a little 'o' as now Krum's fingers were running over her fur covered shoulder. Her cheeks seemed so hot that she was surprised how the blood vessels did not pop.

"Can ve talk nov?"

Suddenly Hermione wished he would stop smiling. it was distracting. She officially labelled herself a coward as her eyes drifted back to his chest.

"Hermiownee?" a part of her wished him to get fed up with her, get angry and leave her standing here like a complete idiot that she was. She did not answer.

Krum managed get her attention by taking her hands into his and lifting them to his chin this way making her look into his face again.

In an instant Hermione came back to her senses, thanks to a very strange sensation of tiny needles brushing over her knuckles. Her wide and surprised eyes shot up to look what she just touched.

"You shave?"

The shy smile dropped from his face as he looked at her.

"I haff not shaved today. I am sory. " he let go of one of her hands and ran a palm over his cheek feeling the prickly hair.

"I am sorry. That was not what I had in mind. I mean of course you shave you're a guy!" never in her life had Hermione touched a guy's facial hair apart from her father's. It was coarse and prickly and felt strange against her skin. It was fascinating and in some odd way. She liked it. She gave a laugh startling the Seeker. He rubbed his chin returning the smile.

"I do dat evry day. Haff to or beard grovs."

"No need for that just yet. You are way too young to have one."

Hermione felt like she was kicked back to life by the pure sensation of feeling something new. Krum might not be perfect. But he was nice and he made her smile. And asked her to the Ball _first_.

"I want to go to the Yule Ball with you." Her determination came back.

Viktor blinked. Didn't they already agree on that? He frowned. What did he miss? Hermione was looking at him with a wide smile on her face like he did something really important.

"I am very sorry that I made you worry. I had some ... stupid ideas that are not important now."

Viktor nodded slowly not taking his eyes of her. Hermione forced her smile not to falter. It was a struggle having in mind that for the first time in her life she played dump. She desperately wanted him to say something and not to start smiling, because that smile did strange things to her.

He was just looking at her. Saying nothing for a couple of minutes. Hermione didn't like the silence. It made her feel uneasy. It made her feel her like she was not in control. Which she was the case every time she was with him and that was somehow exiting. Hermione wasn't sure if she liked it or him for the matter. But there was one thing that Hermione knew for certain. She wanted to find out. And she also knew that she was going to enjoy it.

"Hermiownee... You vas gonna refuse me? For the Ball?"

"Eh?" it sounded like a mouse's squeak to Hermione's own ears. Whatever happy thoughts she had on her mind went somewhere as soon as Viktor spoke. She craved new experiences, but this was not what she had in mind...

"It was not that... I mean... yes, but not like this, and not anymore and besides... "

"Vhy?"

She managed to forget that he was a one word man. Hermione felt her lips dry.

"You think it's easy?" when in doubt... attack! Not very smart, but a very Gryffindor thing to do. Viktor was taken aback a little. "Those girls chasing after you and this whole FOUR-wizard tournament and you here with me instead with one of those... plastic things and Harry who is so worried about everything and Ron who is being an arse to us and so what if suddenly I felt like going with you is very selfish thing to do, but I still want it...!" Hermione blurred it out without really thinking. The words just poured out in one incoherent sentence that she herself could not understand. She clasped a hand over her mouth to stop the words from making more damage than good. He said a single word and she sprouted a shower of complete gibberish. Wasn't she supposed to be good with words?!

Viktor stood before her with a calm expression on his face. He wasn't smiling nor was he frowning. Just looking at her with those eyes...

"Well! Say something!" Hermione's heart was going a mile a minute. She did not care if he might have not understood what was she blabbering as long as she heard someone else's voice beside her own she knew would be able to calm.

"You ar prity ven you vory."

"I am? My face is so red it nearly hurts and I don't make sense! What is pretty about me?!"

Viktor took a step fort and gently grasped the fur that was nearly falling of Hermione's shoulders and pulled her towards him until they stood so close they were touching. He bowed his head so his forehead touched hers. Hermione reluctantly lifted her head to look at him. He had a soft look on his face.

"Prity."

"Am not."

"_Prity."_

"Viktor... why did you ask me to the Ball?"

"Because, hermiownee..." he winced as he mauled her name again, but she did not seem to mind so he continued. "I tink you ar prity."

"You have a heavy accent when you worry, you know."

"Yes, vory prity girl not go to Ball vit me."

Hermione let out a small laugh. He wrapped his hands around her shoulders and she pressed her forehead into his shoulder.

"You should not worry about that, Viktor."

"You shud not be guilty for going. Is not vrong."

"I know. I am sorry for making you worry like this."

"I not mind. Got to see you."

He was holding her very carefully as if being afraid to hurt her.

Hermione was rather comfortable. She did not particularly care that they had to look odd together. Viktor made her feel nice. She was looking forward to whatever was going happen next.

"Mr Krum you might not know, but library is not the place for romantic adventures. And would you please step away from my student."

Hermione wanted to pretend she was someone else very badly this instance. From the way Viktor's hands stiffened around her Hermione guesses that he wanted the same thing.

"Are you two going to stand there like this all night. Mr Krum? Ms..."

Hermione very slowly stepped back from Viktor and turned to face the raging Head of Gryffindor.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione tried not to sound too panicky. It was not like they were doing anything wrong no matter how it might have looked from the side. Viktor was standing with his head held high with all of his being showing that he did not consider himself in the wrong. His facial expression was as polite as possible as he bowed.

"Professor."

"Ms.. _Ms Granger_?.." the woman was gawking at her like she was seeing Hermione for the first time in her life. Minerva McGonagall was looking from one to another with a clear disbelieve written all over her usually strict face.

Hermione tried to swallow the lump that was stuck in her throat. The important thing was not to panic and babble things that she... correction _they_ would get in trouble for. The tensed silence stretched. Hermione noted that the silence was much better when there were only two of them.

"Ms Granger!" the Professor got over it finally. "What are you doing here with _Mr Krum?_" Hermione winced at the sharp tone.

"I haff ask Ms Granger the honor of her compony to Yule Ball, Professor. "


	9. Chapter 9

Happy Holidays! Hope you all are having good time! Enjoy

Chapter 9

The teacher was just staring at him with wide eyes. Poorly hidden disbelieve was clearly visible on McGonagall's face.

"And I said yes." Hermione felt her face getting red again. This whole situation somehow reminded her of Ron and the scene of humiliation that she had to go thru earlier. Did everyone have such a low opinion of her as a girl?

"Did you now?" The elder witch pursed her lips in disapproval as if Hermione just lost precious House Points for some stupid reason. "What Mr Potter thinks about it?"

"I do not ask _Potter_ to Ball!" Hermione opened her moth in surprise and turned to look at Viktor who turned bright red after his little outburst. She was honestly impressed; she did not think that the Bulgarian could say anything in English so fast. The teachers comment was taken as a personal insult. He looked peeved and now was openly glaring at the witch.

Hermione nearly smiled. Somehow Viktor looked... childish. The way he raised his chin and pressed his lips together made him look.. young. Or was it just that strange expression he had in his usually hard and concentrated eyes. It was then that Hermione realized it, there was no feeling in those eyes when he just walked around or ate with his friends and talked to his fans He always looked grim, but now he was much more alive it was so different from that somehow soft look he always gave her. Hermione's heart skipped a beat making her freeze in place with that shocked expression on her face. He looked so... handsome.

"Mr Krum! Please, mind your manners. " Her Head of House was not used to being spoken back to. She had a short temper... just like all Gryffindors when they did not get their way.

"Professor! I think Harry will be happy on my behalf." Hermione forced her head to turn to be facing her Head of House again. The brilliant and dependable brain was slightly jamming. Hermione blinked furiously chasing the image of Viktor's profile away. It seemed to be imprinted into her iris and became a filter that she a saw the world thru for a split second. The image faded becoming a liquid wild exitent that spread from her eyes into her body carried by the blood stream. She gulped. It was tiny needles in her fingers and butterflies in her stomach... her mind went blank.

Was she sick?...

McGonagall made a sour face and Hermione liked her lips. What were they talking about again? Her professor was looking at Krum... Right! Krum and her!...

'_Crap_. _Harry_.'

Harry was a good friend. It was a solid fact that she had more faith in then the copy of _Hogwarts a History _and that said a lot. She knew he was going to be happy for her if she was going to be happy. It was called _friendship._

Professor took of her glasses wiped them with a slightly jerky hand and put them back on as if expecting that the view of this whole situation would changed somehow. It didn't come out as she has meant it.

It was still Krum standing next to Ms Granger. She could do so much better! Such a brilliant girl! She did not give her Time Turner because she was from Gryffindor. Hermione Granger had a better head at her fourth year then some of the Professors around!

"Ms Granger..." she felt tired. Minerva honestly thought that being the Head of Gryffindor required to have a pair of eyes for each student... and at least a dozen for Mr Potter, Mr Weasley and Ms Granger. Each of those shortened her life by at least a decade with every school year and that bearing in mind that most likely not all of their escapades became know to her. Suddenly the professor blinked and stepped forth to the pair. "What... what is this?" She was sure that Hogwarts school uniform of any house did not contain fur. Pity really. Some winter evenings could get positively arctic around here.

Hermione Granger blinked looking at the fur again. "Oh, This? Fur scarf, it's been a bit chilly today."

"Very useful to have one in this weather. Just please don't forget to return it to Mr Krum once you will not need it anymore, Ms Granger." It was part of the Dumstrang uniform after all. She gave the two a hard look. They were not getting off the hook so easily. "Mr Krum." The witched looked as the boy stood up even straighter if that was possible. Like a soldier waiting for an order to march forth into a battle.

"Professor."

"We were just talking. We did nothing wrong." Ms Granger had the tendency to speak too much... well basically every day on any occasion. "And we are in the library because we have met here. Actually not here, I have seen him first at the Quidditch Finals, but that is beside the point. You would not imagine what is like to get five minutes of quiet in here these days. If not Viktor's Fan club than it's Cedric's and Now even Harry has one, I mean, _honestly_. Where can you talk these days without being interrupted?"

"So the two of you decided to meet at the back of the library late evening, Ms Granger?"

"It was not the way it looked like. The hug was completely harmless; we did not break any school rules."

The Transfiguration Professor watched as her favourite student stood like a wall for the famous Seeker. Why it had to be a girl from her House to be going to the Ball with him? There were other three Houses full of young ladies to choose from. Besides Ms Granger was fourteen. The headache increased tenfold at that thought.

"Mr Krum, how old are you exactly?"

"I am eighteen, Madam." Krum answered short blushing to the roots of his military style cut hair. He could see where that was going.

"Are you aware how old Ms Granger is?"

"Yes." Professor lifted her strict looking eyebrows waiting for a more accurate answer. "Since she is in her fourth year. Fourteen."

"Fifteen actually. My birthday is in September." It did not make much impression on the Professor.

"I am aware of that Ms Granger I am your Head of House." Merlin was her witness; she wished she wasn't right now. She could already see where that was going. Trouble. Mr Potter was probably going to be one of the few people that might understand. Unlike Mr Weasley no doubt. The boy was denser than his father. Molly had dragged him to the altar for him to realize his feelings for her. It looked that Ms Granger was not going to look into Ronald's clear eyes for 12 years and wait till the knutt drops. Not that she could be blamed. Even angel's patience got a limit, not speaking about Gryffindor's.

Minerva glanced at the boy. She did not want to know what Karkaroff was going to tell him about his choice. The man was a Death Eater once for Merlin's sake!

Did those two were ready to face the music when the time comes?

The Professor looked at them together. They looked determinate. Ms Granger gave the boy encouraging smile as he turned his head to glance at her. They were young. It was their time to make mistakes and learn. Not that she would have minded if they have decided to learn AFTER graduating, but she never had that kind of luck. On the positive side neither Mr Weasley nor Mr Potter have discovered their balls and started going after the opposite sex. With their luck it would mean only one thing to their Head of House. Early retirement.

And having in mind this resent development with the Tournament. Albus should have listened to her and...

"Professor?"

"huh? Yes. Mr Krum. You may go. Ms Granger... Please stay."

"Madam! Hermeownee..." McGonagall's eyebrows went up at the pronunciation of her student's name.

"Her-mi-o-ne, Viktor. Oh, never mind. Its fine the way you say it anyway."

"Her-meo-nee?..." the boy tried again for a second forgetting about the teacher.

"Close enough. I really have heard worse..."

Suddenly Minerva was struck by thought that redeemed her speechless. Krum was head over heels for Ms Granger and not the other way around. She has seen it before, that look in his eyes. The headache turned into a migraine.

"MS GRANGER!" she tried really hard not to shout as it would hardly change the situation at hand. The woman's full attention was on the girl.

"Yes?..."

Minerva couldn't say a word. It had to be a bad dream. She just stood there looking at the two young people and wondered if she should start thinking about a nice little cottage somewhere in the moors and finish her book.

She did not want to think how it would look like if someone were to....

"Granger?!" An angry shout echoed in the deserted library.

Hermione froze with mouth open and an expression of utter horror on her face. She knew that voice. It came to haunt her in the worst moment possible.

What happened next was something Hermione haven't done since she has turned seven. It was a reflex really. That aunty that lived next door to her used to terrify the hell out of her. So whenever she heard that woman's voice she did one thing.

She dived under the table. Yes, that was what she did. Hermione Granger turned around dropped to her knees and crawled under the table so fast that from a side it had to look like one single move. Her mind was blank with shear panic. Not because that was Flint and her bottom was still on fire, but because she was in a semi dark corner of the library with her Head of the House and Viktor Krum. She did not need to know what kind of rumour Flint would make out it. Potter's best mate and Head of House cornering Krum in the dead of the night in the back of the library! He would demand her to go to the ball with him for keeping silent or something similar to that. She did not need to make her miserable life any more complicated.

Hermione sat down under the table and hugged her knees and nearly jumped and bumped her head at the same time. Flint's slaps reminded her about the earlier encounter with vengeance and she barely swallowed a pain filled yelp.

A second later Hermione was too shocked to care about her own ridiculous behaviour as Professor McGonagall took place beside her under the library table at the speed that a woman her age should not be able to move in.

'_What the hell?_' Hermione's eyes were popping out. Surely the Professor is not intimidated by Flint... Right? Her silent question was soon answered.

"Mr Flint, pray tell me what exactly gives you the right to raise your voice in the library like you own it?" you could never mistaken the low and threatening voice of Professor Snape with anything else. Well... if you don't count a Basilisk that is.

At least the reason why her Head of House was next to her was clear. All she needed to know now was why Viktor have squeezed his giant frame on her right...

For a few very long and agonizingly quiet seconds she could have sworn that none of the three of the breathed.

"And apart from that, Mr Flint. What urgent business do you have to Ms Granger at this hour in a place such as this?"

She could feel as her two companions turned to her also interested to know the answer. Hermione started thinking that maybe she should have piled the tables together and jumped out the window when she still had time. Maybe it was not too late?...

"Hermione has a book that belongs to me, Professor. I didn't think anyone would be here at this hour. Apart from her that is. I apologise."

If there was a time when Hermione felt like she was going to faint from relief it was that very moment. Flint came up with a reasonable and completely possible excuse that she could easily corroborate.

Viktor shifted somehow uneasily on her right and Hermione spared him a glance. He was glaring at her. Ok. He was not biting the book excuse. She glanced at her Professor. The woman looked like she calmed a little. One out of two was still something.

"And which book of yours does Ms Granger has in her keeping, Mr Flint?"

Make it that one out of three. That wasn't very good. She crossed her fingers as Flint spoke again.

"Transfiguration, sir." Hermione cursed mentally. How on earth could she possible have his Transfiguration book?!

"Really?" Unmasked surprise in Snape's voice.

"Yes, sir. As a matter of fact we were supposed to meet here today, but unfortunately I have been held elsewhere and she must have left." There was something in that explanation that Hermione did not like. She couldn't put her finger what exactly...

"Are you telling me you finally found someone to help you with your transfiguration?"

"Yes. She is brilliant and doesn't tell anyone that she is giving me a hand. I might just pass my NETWS with her help."

Hermione was sure that Viktor hissed at her in the middle of Flint's bonkers explanation. Who on earth would believe that she was helping him in Transfiguration?! She was sure Snape knew that they were not in the same year!

"You might want to use my classroom next time, Mr Flint since it is not occupied at such time. Then you would not have to go around attracting attention nor wasting Ms Granger's time. That is provided that Transfiguration is the only subject you want her helping hand in."

Review?


End file.
